Serment d'Hippocrate en Péril
by LilyDamour
Summary: Suite de Y'a un début à tout !  La médecine est faite pour sauver des vies, mais alors pourquoi certains s'en servent à des fins criminelles ? Notre équipe du BAU va tenter de le découvrir mais 3 d'entre eux ne vont pas s'en sortir indemne ...
1. Chapter 1

─ Lily ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et eus un sursaut.

─ Ah bah sympa la coupine ! T'étais en train de dormir !

J'haussai les épaules et me redressai sur mon siège. Je me trouvai dans ma voiture en compagnie de Julie mon autre meilleure amie qui était au volant. Et je supportai depuis plus d'une heure ses piaillements et ses commérages, autant d'habitude je suis à fond dans ce genre de conversations mais là j'étais dans un état second et je mourrai d'ennui.

Je vous situe dans le temps : Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la prise d'otage en Alaska, j'ai bien sûr été arrêtée pour maladie pour une semaine et j'ai pu bénéficier de 10 jours de vacances en primes (d'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi Hotch m'avait donné ces jours alors que nous avions seulement droit qu'à trois semaines de vacances sur toute l'année…).

J'en ai donc profité pour partir en Espagne revoir ma famille. Mais il a fallu bien évidemment que je fasse la dingue et que je me fasse mal une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une envie d'essayer le skateboard m'avait subitement prise et vu que Lily était synonyme de Pierre Richard, je me suis tout bonnement cassée la figure et déglinguée mon épaule qui était déjà mal au point. J'ai donc récolté un mois de congé maladie supplémentaire et autant vous dire que c'était le mois le plus long de ma vie. Voilà trois jours que j'étais rentrée et je reprenais le travail aujourd'hui à ma plus grande joie d'autant que l'équipe me manquait cruellement. Je n'avais pu voir que Garcia qui avait planté sa tente chez moi en attendant mon retour, sinon je n'avais vu aucun autre membre de mon équipe.

─ Oh je te cause !

─ Quoi ? fis-je exaspérée.

─ Depuis tout à l'heure je te parle Josiane ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

Je souris à l'écoute du surnom que Julie m'avais attribué depuis le lycée. Toutes les deux étions Brigitte et Josiane « commères pour un jour, commères pour toujours ». Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle et moi ne parlions pas sur les gens et discutions sur les potins du jour. Julie à 28 ans (tout comme moi), a des origines italiennes et est assistante administrative du bureau du FBI à Quantico. Elle gère également les ressources et est le bras droit d'Hotch et de JJ. Leurs tâches se ressemblent assez sur certains points, sauf que Julie s'occupe plus des tâches administratives et de gestion. Avec Méli, nous formions toutes les trois un trio inséparable et ça depuis bien longtemps. Mais ma Brigitte est la plus sage d'entre nous et celle qui a le plus la tête sur les épaules. Au premier regard, elle peut paraître calme, timide et parfois froide mais une fois qu'on la connait et bien le masque tombe comme on le dit. Elle est d'une incroyable gentillesse, a un grand sens de l'humour et est très fleur bleu (à notre plus grand désespoir) le romantisme et elle c'est une très longue histoire. Julie s'énerve très rarement mais quand c'est le cas, il vaut mieux déguerpir le plus rapidement possible.

Enfin bref depuis mon retour au bercail, elle ne me lâchait plus et s'arrangeait toujours pour finit plus tôt et rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne travailler (Méli quant à elle, je ne l'avais aperçu qu'une ou deux fois car elle était trop débordée avec son emploi à l'hôpital).

─ Désolée, tes histoires d'amour et compagnie ne m'intéresse point ! Fais attention à la route plutôt et ramène moi en vie au bureau s'il te plait ! raillais-je

─ C'est marrant, surtout venant de la part de celle qui a été élue la pire conductrice de l'année ! Et d'habitude tu me soule pour que je te raconte mes péripéties, qu'est ce qui se passe Josiane ?

─ Ce qui se passe, c'est que je m'ennuie ! Je veux retourner au boulot !

─ Tu te calmes, on y sera dans dix minutes même pas et de quoi tu te plains, t'as été au soleil pendant je ne sais combien de temps !

─ M'oui bien sûr, j'ai aussi passé la moitié de mon temps chez les médecins !

─ T'avais pas qu'à faire la clocharde et aggraver ton cas !

─ Oh ça va lâches moi ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Bah dites donc on peut dire que ce séjour t'as fait du bien, t'es bien redevenue toi-même !

─ Tout à fait Brigitte, je suis de retour et là pour longtemps !

─ C'est ce que je me disais, j'ai dit aux autres que tu t'étais bien ressourcée et que t'allais revenir plus infernale que d'habitude ! se moqua-t-elle.

─ Hilarant ! En fait j'espère qu'ils sont là parce que je te tue si tu m'as fait revenir alors qu'ils sont je ne sais où !

─ Fermes là je connais mon boulot non ! Si je t'ai dit que tu pouvais reprendre aujourd'hui c'est que c'est bon. Et ils ont dû revenir du Missouri hier dans l'après-midi.

─ C'est quoi l'embrouille déjà ?

─ Une famille de tziganes impliquée dans plusieurs meurtres tout ça pour marier leur fils de dix ans.

─ Super ça ! Si ça peut éviter de passer son temps sur Meetic ! ironisais-je

Elle faillit percuter un trottoir et éclata de rire.

─ Tu vas finir un jour par me tuer !

─ Ouai c'est ça, je te retourne la phrase ! Y'a moyen de conduire plus rapidement ?

─ Si ça t'amuse je te passe le volant !

─ Peux pas…maugréais-je

─ Bon bah voilà donc ferme ton gueule merci !

Malgré que mon épaule fût guérie, je n'avais pas le droit de prendre le volant ou de faire d'autres gestes brusques pendant encore trois semaines et je ne vous parlais pas des séances de rééducation que j'allais devoir me taper !

─ C'est bon on est arrivé Josiaaane ! chantonna-t-elle.

Je soupirais de soulagement. J'allais enfin revenir à la normale ! J'enlevais ma ceinture et m'apprêtais à descendre quand évidemment Julie me posa la question qui tue.

─ Ah et en fait t'as eu des news de l'équipe ?

─ Bah non pas depuis que je suis rentrée appart Garcia, je les ai eu au téléphone mais sinon c'est tout.

─ Même Hotch ?

Je me figeai. C'était la chose à ne pas demander, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui sauf un message disant « Bon rétablissement, à très bientôt. ». Le message froid par excellence ! Même Morgan avait été plus adorable que lui (m'harcelant au passage) et je ne m'étais pas arrêtée de me poser des questions durant tout mon séjour en vacances.

─ Euh non.

─ T'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi ?

─ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi il devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter !

─ Ouai mais quand même ! Il nous demandait sans cesse comment t'allais, je me suis dit qu'il allait quand même t'appeler quoi t'es sa Lily ! me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'eus un rire jaune. Bien sûr j'étais sa Lily … Le type ne me calculait plus juste après m'avoir fait limite une déclaration ! Hotch et ses sautes d'humeurs me fatiguait, mais j'étais quand même plus que contente de le revoir ! Peut-être que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et redevenu normal …

─ Allo ? Brigitte appelle Josiane ! ON SE REVEILLE ! me cria Julie dans les oreilles.

─ HEY DOUCEMENT !

─ Allez descends !

J'obéis tout en l'insultant de tous les noms, je pris ma valise et mon sac à main dans le coffre, puis je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du bureau avec Julie derrière moi.

─ Yeah de retour à la maison ! m'exclamais-je tout en mettant mes lunettes de soleil.

─ T'es vraiment une clocharde, tu t'es crue ou là ? Enlève moi ça tu me fais honte ! s'indigna Julie qui regardait autour d'elle.

─ Comment je m'en fou tu ne sais pas ! Faut toujours être fashion et classe ma chérie.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ! T'es une profileuse, pas un mannequin !

─ Dit la fille qui se tartine la figure et qui se lisse les cheveux tous les matins !

─ Ce n'est pas pareil me répondit-t-elle gênée, moi mon travail c'est tout dans l'image et dans l'apparence !

─ Et alors ?

─ Toi tu t'occupes de rentrer dans la tête de cinglés qui tue des gens, tu peux même venir au travail à poil que tout le monde s'en foutrai !

─ Mêle toi de tes affaires ! la rembarrais-je

Une autre dispute éclata alors dans les locaux du FBI. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour tout le monde, nous étions connues par tous et la plupart s'était habitué à nous voir entrer en s'hurlant ou en se tapant dessus jusqu'à la mort.

─ Oh vous pouvez pas la boucler une minute ?

Je me retournais vers la voix familière que je connaissais.

─ Salut Méli ! Ou plutôt Bonjour le moine tibétain !

Méli, qui avait des tonnes de papiers dans les bras et qui venait apparemment de sortir de l'ascenseur, était méconnaissable avec son ensemble en survêtement et sa capuche sur la tête.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu t'es échappée de la planète des singes ? poursuivit Julie.

Nous éclations de rire tandis que Méli se retenait de ne pas nous faire un « Fuck ».

─ Je vous emmerde bande de grosses connes !

─ On s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? hasardais-je avec malice.

─ Tu vas te le ramasser dans la gueule ce pied-là tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie !

J'eus alors un fou rire et faillis tomber à la renverse. Elle nous fusilla du regard et s'engouffra dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

─ Lâches tes cheveux ! Pour que tu fasses plus normale ! lui criais-je

Un claquement de porte me répondit, je jetais un coup d'œil à Julie qui haussa les épaules.

─ Tu la connais, elle n'a pas du bouffer et dormir normalement !

J'eus un sourire.

─ Bon je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Strauss pour lui faire le topo de la semaine, je te dis à plus ! Amuses toi bien !

Je lui fis un signe de la main et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur direction le dixième étage pour retrouver mon équipe de profileurs barjos préférés …


	2. Chapter 2

POV Méli

Sitôt entrée dans les toilettes, je me dirige vers le lavabo le plus proche et tente de me calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver ces deux là ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment en plus….

Je me passe de l'eau sur la tête et essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais passé 72h non stop à l'hôpital à pratiquer des interventions plus bizarre les unes que les autres, et je devais avouer qu'en ce moment même je me trouvais au bord de la crise de nerf.

Vous devez certainement vous demander de quoi je parle. Attendez, je m'explique. Je viens donc, comme je viens de vous le dire, de passer 72h à l'hôpital. Jusque là, rien d'anormal pour moi, cela m'arrivait assez souvent et ça ne me dérange jamais de pratiquer des opérations et de sauver des vies. Et généralement, ce ne sont que des opérations bénignes où le patient s'en sort indemne et peut rentrer chez lui après trois jours d'hospitalisation. Merci m'sieur, dame et au suivant. Sauf que là, toutes les opérations bénignes que j'ai pratiquées durant ces 72h (appendicectomie,..) avaient quelque chose d'anormal. Absolument TOUTES. D'autant plus que certains de mes collègues ont notés des évènements étranges sur leurs propres interventions. Et pas des choses rationnelles que l'on peut expliquer par la science. Non, des choses complètement surréalistes, invraisemblables, bizarres. Oui, c'est ça : bizarre. En fait, en y réfléchissant, et après avoir côtoyé pendant longtemps ces barjos de la BAU, je dirais même qu'en plus d'être bizarres, ces choses sont CRIMINELLES.

Je réprime un frisson fasse à cette constatation. Je n'étais encore sûre de rien mais il fallait absolument que j'en parle à Hotch et au reste de l'équipe pour en avoir le cœur net.

Je me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers le bureau du grand manitou, quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras.

─ Putain Lily lâche moi, c'est pas le moment ! Fis-je en essayant de me dégager.

─ C'est comme ça que tu me parle maintenant beauté ?

A l'entente de cette voix familière, je me retournais d'un bloc. Et toute ma colère (ou presque) retomba à la vue du sourire charmeur et du magnifique regard chocolat de Derek Morgan.

─ Oh, désolée Derek. Fis-je en retournant son sourire

Son sourire s'agrandit.

─ Je te pardonne. Mais qu'est-ce tu trimballes d'un air aussi fermé et pressé ?

─ Mes dossiers médicaux des 72 dernières heures. Il se passe un truc vraiment bizarre et j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors je les emmène à Hotch pour en être sûre. Sur ce, désolée mon chou, mais je suis très pressée.

J'allais continuer mon chemin et le laisser en plan mais finalement, je lui plantai un bisou sonore sur la joue suivie d'un clin d'œil assez suggestif. Choqué le Morgan ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour cela et je préfère donc mettre tous les sentiments étranges (décidément c'est ma journée !) qui me traversent de côté afin de me concentrer pleinement sur mon problème.

─ Bonjour patron ! fis-je en rentrant dans le bureau du très respecté Aaron Hotchner. Il faut que je vous parle.

─ Et que ce passe-t-il Mélissa ? Un souci ? Et, qu'est-ce que tous ces documents ? me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

─ J'y viens. Voici tous mes dossiers de patients récemment opérés par mes soins. Le plus ancien remonte à trois jours.

─ Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

─ Regardez. Prenons par exemple celui la. Michael Sutton, 68 ans, admis pour une appendicectomie.

─ Il avait deux appendices ? C'est possible ça ?

─ Absolument impossible. D'autant plus que le deuxième appendice était relié au colon d'une manière assez barbare…comme si une personne avait ouvert ce type et lui avait rajouté à la main.

─ Je ne vois toujours pas le problème, Méli.

─ Prenez celui la maintenant. Sandra Ferguson, 25 ans. Elle a été admise à l'hôpital de Cleveland pour de violentes douleurs abdominales. Après l'avoir ouverte, le chirurgien a eu la surprise de découvrir une rate d'un individu inconnu posé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et le tout, enveloppée de l'intestin de cette même personne inconnue. C'est impossible de trouver ça, physiquement impossible !

Je vis les sourcils de Hotch se froncer. Signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cette histoire étrange.

─ Ce n'est qu'un aperçu. De nombreux autres cas ont été recensés un peu partout. Tous les patient présentaient des corps étrangers ou bien des éléments provenant bien de leur corps mais à des endroits improbables….comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les ouvrir, à mélanger tous les organes et à les refermer comme si de rien n'était.

─ Ont-ils survécu ? me demanda Hotch

─ Aucun, monsieur. Toutes ces personnes sont mortes suite à une septicémie. Probablement causée par les dégâts infligés avant leur admission à l'hôpital.

─ Effectivement cette affaire n'est pas normale, surtout que les noms que tu m'as cités ne me sont pas inconnus. Suis-moi.

Je regardais Hotch sortir de son bureau précipitamment et demander à JJ de réunir l'équipe au plus vite. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il me prenait au sérieux mais en même temps je me demandais dans quelle histoire sordide nous allions devoir résoudre…

_Ce chapitre est signé Méli la folle dingue amie de Lily =D j'espère que ce P.O.V vous a plu ! Nous retournerons à Lily dès le la suite du prochain épisode HaHa ! Bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir discuter pendant dix bonnes minutes avec des collègues qui travaillaient à l'étage d'en dessus, j'arrivais aux bureaux de notre département en sautillant, folle de joie. Je pus apercevoir Reid de loin (avec beaucoup moins de cheveux que d'habitude) qui était plongé comme à son habitude dans les pages du journal. Il n'y avait personne d'autre et je trouvais ça un peu déstabilisant car j'avais l'habitude de voir cette pièce fourmiller de personnes. Je m'avançai vers mon génie préféré et décidai qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu et de le surprendre par derrière.

─ SPENCEEEEEEEER !

Il sursauta de terreur, fit tomber le journal sur le sol et faillit renverser sa tassé de café.

─ LILY ! MERDE ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !

─ Wahou ! Reid qui jure mais c'est génial ça ! Finalement les choses ont un peu changé dans le positif ici !

Il se renfrogna et se leva pour ramasser le journal.

─ Ce n'est pas drôle, tu pourrais t'annoncer comme tout le monde !

─ Je pourrais mon chou à la crème mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde !

─ Malheureusement !

Je souris et lui sautais dans les bras, qu'est-ce que sa petite bouille et ses statistiques m'avaient manqués ! Reid répondit à mon étreinte et s'en dégagea légèrement un peu gêné. Je baissais alors mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez et vis que notre jeune intello avait changé de coupe.

─ T'as coupé tes cheveux ? WAHOU ! T'es trop beau !

─ Arrêtes s'il te plait me répondit-il assez mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ça choque tout le monde ?

─ Tu te fou de moi ! T'as enfin troqué tes cheveux de Conan le Barbare contre une coupe de cheveux du commun des mortels ! Ça te va trop bien ! fis-je tout en battant des mains.

─ Bah dis donc je n'ai pas l'habitude de te vois aussi euphorique, c'est le soleil qui t'as rendu comme ça ?

─ Pourquoi tu me parles du soleil ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

─ Parce que tu portes des lunettes de soleil et vu que je n'ai pas quitté le bureau depuis hier, j'en conclus que tu viens d'un milieu ensoleillé, tu savais que la chaleur des rayons du soleil peuvent agir sur notre esprit et notre capacité à réagir à tout ce qui nous entoure ? Cela afflue aussi sur notre changement d'humeur !

Je le fixai consternée de voir que ce petit génie au cerveau rempli n'avait en fait pas du tout changé, c'est alors que je vis Morgan et Emily arriver tout sourire avec une grande tasse de café dans la main.

─ Dure journée hier ? demandais-je avec moquerie.

─ Tu n'imagines même pas ! garantit Emily

─ Tiens Boucle Brune est de retour ! ironisa Morgan

─ Et oui, pour te pourrir la vie mon cher !

─ Impossible, je suis un homme heureux en ce moment ! dit-il tout en s'étirant.

─ Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as su réciter l'alphabet par cœur ? Bravo crâne d'œuf je te félicite la médaille te revient !

─ Tu as vu ? Il a même réussi à épeler le mot idiot ! plaisanta Emily

J'éclatais de rire et répondis à l'étreinte de Prentiss, puis je dévisageais Morgan du regard dans l'attente de savoir s'il serait bon de s'étreindre ou plutôt de se serrer la main, mais après mure réflexion je décidai de garder ma fierté et lui tendis ma main. L'Afro-Américain sourit et me prit par la force pour me taper la bise.

─ Ah ! Horrible ! Ou est mon truc antibactérien ? piaillais-je écœurée.

─ Alors Lily, racontes moi ces vacances je veux tout savoir ! Mais avant enlèves moi ces lunettes de soleil Miss Dark-Vador ! fit Prentiss tout en m'arrachant mon précieux trésor de mon nez.

─ Aïe ! Relax ! Bah écoute rien de spécial j'ai fait que squatter la maison familiale et j'ai profité de la plage.

─ Tu as étonnement bronzé remarqua Reid. Ton exposition aux rayons de soleils était assez régulière ?

─ Hein ? Bah oui ! Commences pas à ma prendre la tête avec tes questions scientifiques à la noix ! J'ai bronzé comme toute personne normale devrait le faire ! fis-je exaspérée.

─ Espérons que le soleil t'ai assagit le cerveau, on sera tous content dans ce cas-là ! se moqua Morgan

J'ignorais sa remarque car je me concentrais sur les bureaux d'Hotch et de Rossi qui se trouvaient vides.

─ Dites-moi les gens, ou sont passés les autres ?

─ JJ est dans son bureau tu la connais ! me répondit Emily. Elle est en train de boucler l'enquête du Missouri et ne montrera le bout de son nez que quand on aura une autre affaire, Rossi est parti récupérer des affaires chez lui, Garcia est de repos pour la matinée et Hotch est sorti de son bureau avec Méli à ses trousses.

J'haussai un sourcil.

─ Hein ? Méli est ici ? Elle ne devait pas être en bas au laboratoire ?

─ Non Non objecta Morgan. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec une tonne de paperasse sur les bras, elle avait l'air pressé et à demander à voir Hotch le plus vite possible.

─ Ah oui sa paperasse ! Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Non attends laisse-moi deviner elle t'a envoyé sur les roses ? Parce qu'elle est d'une humeur de chien ce matin !

─ Ah non elle était de très bonne humeur je trouve …

Ce débile avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, tiens donc que s'était-il passé ? Il serait peut-être temps que je reprenne mes bonnes vieilles habitudes (c'est-à-dire fouiner) et me mettre comme objectif de mettre ces deux idiots ensemble.

─ Je l'ai vu ensuite sortir du bureau avec Hotch, ils étaient assez soucieux affirma Reid.

Nous nous interrogions tous du regard car cette situation était le signe qu'une longue et difficile enquête allait bientôt s'ouvrir à nous.

─ Tout le monde dans la salle de réunion IMMEDIATEMENT !

J'eus un sursaut en entendant la voix autoritaire de Hotch.

─ Bon bah je crois qu'on va avoir la réponse à notre question… marmonna Morgan

Nous hochâmes la tête et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que mon boss avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. Bah dites donc sympa comme accueil ! Il n'avait même pas daigné poser le regard sur moi ou de me dire « Bonjour, ravi de te revoir ». Je posais mes affaires sur mon bureau et pris des dolipranes ainsi qu'un verre d'eau car je sentais que j'en allais avoir bien besoin …


	4. Chapter 4

Après l'annonce fracassante de Hotch, tout le monde prit place dans la salle de réunion, en attendant patiemment que notre cher patron nous dise ce qu'il se passe.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? commençais-je à râler

─ Ce n'est pas le « charabia » qui est intéressant ici très chère, répliqua Méli qui était déjà installée, c'est les observations qui ont été faites sur chaque cas.

─ Voyez-vous ça, excusez-moi Madame de Pompadour !

Je fis une révérence et joignis les mains tout en prenant un air suppliant sur mon visage.

─ Veuillez m'excusez Votre Altesse !

─ Pauvre fille ! insulta mon amie

─ Ça suffit les enfants on se calme ou je vous mets la fessée ! intervint JJ qui venait d'arriver avec un grand sourire.

─ Salut la blonde ! m'exclamais-je d'un air radieux.

JJ allait me répondre quand Hotch nous balançâmes les dossiers de l'enquête, signe chez lui qu'il fallait vite fermer notre bouche. Nous nous exécutions alors sans tarder. J'eus un hoquet de dégout.

─ Une rate emballée dans un intestin ? Mais c'est immonde ! fis-je

─ Et c'est possible ça d'avoir un deuxième appendice ? demanda Emily d'un air dubitatif

─ Physiquement impossible, fit Reid, n'est-ce pas Méli ?

─ Tout à fait Spenci, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi inquiétant, en effet tous ces organes ont été…

Je soupirai bruyamment. Tout ce charabia médical commençait à me taper sur le système ! Je fis semblant d'écouter et contemplais mes ongles, tiens donc il fallait que je me refasse une manucure ça allait plus la ! Je reçus en cadeau un coup de coude de Morgan.

─ Un problème crane d'œuf ?

─ Concentre-toi un peu ! me reprocha-t-il

─ Oh laisse-moi tranquille et arrête de faire le beau pour impressionner Méli !

Le regard noir qu'il me lança me montra que j'avais visé juste. Et PAF ! Lily 1 – Morgan 0 ! J'essayais de me reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se disait mais c'était d'un ennui ! Tout ce blabla médical sans intérêt… Autant en venir au fait ! D'ailleurs moi qui voulais me remettre dans les potins, en voilà un pas mal ! Depuis quand notre petit génie de Reid était intéressé par ma petite Méli ? J'avais remarqué les coups d'œil furtifs et les petits sourires timides. Une conversation avec la principale concernée s'imposait je crois !

─ Lily !

Oups ! Ça commençait bien pour moi… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Hotch me regardait, d'un air sévère, attendant sans doute que je lui donne une réponse quelconque.

─ Désolée patron, je vous écoute.

─ Sois plus concentrée tu veux, tu n'es plus en vacances la !

Déjà on dit bonjour Monsieur le mal poli ! Le sang commençait déjà à me monter au cerveau mais je préférais me contenir et remettre mes reproches et insultes pour plus tard. J'hochais donc la tête et me remis à fixer le bout de mes ongles pour cacher à tout le monde mon malaise. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'entendre me parler comme ça me blessait, enfin un truc de ce genre quoi.

─ Je disais donc, reprit Hotch, cette affaire m'a d'autant plus interpellé car les noms des patients de Mélissa apparaissent dans des histoires d'enlèvements datant d'il y a quelques mois. Par exemple, Sandra Ferguson a été enlevé il y a 5 mois aux environs de 23h à sa sortie du travail. Plus personne ne l'a revu pendant 4 jours avant de réapparaitre mystérieusement chez elle sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

─ C'est la même chose pour Michael Sutton, l'homme aux deux appendices, fit JJ. Enlevé chez lui il y a quelques semaines et retrouvé comme par enchantement trois jours plus tard, dans un parc à l'opposé de son lieu de résidence, sans aucun souvenir.

─ Vous pensez que ces enlèvements et ces cas médicaux bizarres sont liés ? demanda la voix de Rossi.

Je sursautais et lançais un regard au célèbre David Rossi qui était apparu comme par enchantement à côté de moi.

─ Bonjour Lily, je vois que ma présence te fait toujours de l'effet ! Plaisanta-t-il

─ Depuis quand vous êtes là vous ?

─ Depuis deux ou trois minutes, je me suis assis en douce juste au moment où Hotch te faisait remarquer que tu n'étais plus en vacances et oui je suis ravi de te revoir moi aussi !

Je me tus, piquée au vif mais il me lança un clin d'œil malicieux et un petit sourire.

─ Pour répondre à votre question Rossi, sans aucun doute, fit Méli. Tout ce qui vous a été exposé est génétiquement et physiquement IM-PO-SSIBLE.

─ C'est pourquoi nous pensons que l'individu qui a enlevé ces gens est responsable de l'apparition de choses inhabituelles dans leur corps … conclu JJ

─ Et donc de leur mort, fis-je d'un air tragique. Je sens l'histoire glauque à dix kilomètres !

─ Et nous allons devoir agir vite car cette personne m'a l'air très inspiré. Mes confrères m'ont signalés de nombreux autres cas un peu partout dans le pays. Fis Méli

─ Et ou est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Morgan

─ New York, toutes les victimes y habitaient et ont disparu dans cette ville répondis JJ

─ Pour ensuite réapparaitre comme par magie et se faire soigner ici à Washington ! poursuivit Méli

─ C'est un peu normal que les victimes aient été envoyées ici, tu fais partie des meilleurs spécialistes de la chirurgie générale et de plus on est seulement à une heure d'avion ou à trois heures de train ! dit Emily. Tu as leurs dossiers médicaux ?

─ Oui j'ai tout ici, je vous donnerai tout dans l'avion quand on sera en direction pour New York !

Oh Yeah ! J'adorais cette ville ! J'espérais que pour cette fois Morgan ne m'empêcherais pas de faire les magasins !

─ Très bien, tout le monde se prépare. On décolle dans une heure. Fis Hotch avant de sortir de la salle.

Nous nous levions tous et tandis que les autres sortirent, je me faufilais vers Reid qui discutait avec animation avec Méli.

─ Spencer, bouges tes petites fesses, faut que je cause au docteur !

─ Ta gentillesse te perdra, Lily. Me répondit-il d'un air dramatique, sous les rires de Méli.

─ Cause toujours tu m'intéresses microbe !

Reid sorti, je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie avec un air de reproche.

─ Quoi ? me fit-elle dans un soupir.

─ Tu joues à quoi la ?

─ Hein ?

─ Avec Spencer, tu joues à quoi ?

─ Mais à rien du tout, tu délires ma vieille ! Le soleil d'Espagne t'a grillé les deux neurones qui te restaient c'est pas possible !

─ Nan mais fais gaffe, t'avises pas de jouer sur les deux tableaux. Tu ferais du mal à Spencer inutilement. T'as vu comme il te regarde déjà ? Ça craint pour tes miches ma vieille. Deux mecs pour une nana, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle !

─ Je sais bien….soupira Méli…. Le truc c'est que je me sens bien avec lui, il est gentil, doux et avec sa tête de bébé...tandis que Derek c'est l'opposé... je les adore tous les deux mais je ne sais pas lequel des deux me conviendrait le mieux tu vois.

─ Genre ! Tu t'es cru ou ? On n'est pas dans The Bachelor là !

─ Oh arrêtes un peu et tâches de me comprendre ! Depuis le temps que ça dure avec Morgan ce petit jeu, faut que je me décide si je me lance avec lui ou pas… C'est compliqué !

Je luis souris d'un air attendri. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ma petite Méli d'amour ! Mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide lui serait nécessaire.

─ Bon, on y va Lily, on verra ça plus tard. Hotch va nous massacrer si on est en retard ! Surtout toi le temps qu'on ramène ta valise de la mort, l'avion sera déjà parti !

─ Mouais… fis-je d'un air maussade. T'as vu comme il est avec moi ? Pas un sourire, pas un regard, que des reproches depuis que je suis revenue… Et même pas il m'a dit Bonjour !

─ T'inquiète ma poule, tu connais Hotch comment il est ! Il doit être sous pression en ce moment, mais je suis sure que tu auras de nouveau droit à un gros câlin assorti d'un gros bisou bien baveux !

─ SALOPRIE ! Attends que je t'attrape !

Je me mis à courir après une Méli hilare à travers les couloirs. C'était le dernier moment de répit avant le début du calvaire…


	5. Chapter 5

POV Méli

Nous étions dans l'avion depuis une demi-heure et l'agitation était déjà à son comble. Lily avait encore réussi à nous faire arriver en retard et j'ai bien cru qu'Hotch allait la jeter par la fenêtre ! Ma pauvre chérie s'en était prise plein la gueule, je ne savais pas ce que le grand manitou avait contre elle d'autant qu'elle était revenue de vacances seulement aujourd'hui et Dieu merci elle n'avait pas encore fait de bêtises. C'était la première fois que je voyais Hotch aussi remonté contre ma meilleure amie et ça commençait un peu à m'agacer, même si je respectais Hotch, son attitude autoritaire me tapait toujours sur les nerfs !

J'étais installée sur l'un des fauteuils à l'arrière de l'appareil et j'observais les moindres faits et gestes de mes collègues et amis. Hotch, Rossi et JJ discutaient de l'affaire avec animation à l'autre bout de l'avion, Emily commençait à s'assoupir tandis que Derek jouait à un jeu vidéo avec Reid. J'eus un sourire de tendresse qu'est-ce que ces deux-là étaient mignons ! Ils étaient très importants pour moi et mes sentiments envers eux prenaient tout doucement de l'ampleur et ça commençait franchement à me ficher la trouille, j'avais tellement peur de me lancer et de faire le mauvais choix…

Un bruit sourd me tira de mes rêveries et je tournai la tête en direction de celui-ci, je vis alors une tornade de boucles brunes. C'était Lily qui venait de s'asseoir (pour rester polie) pas loin de moi tout en jetant son sac par terre. Je soupirais, quelle délicatesse je vous jure ! Elle prit un magasine et le feuilleta rageusement tout en faisant la tête, signe chez elle qu'elle était à la limite de l'explosion et qu'elle serait capable d'assassiner toutes les personnes présentes ici dans cet avion. Je réprimais mon fou rire car je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant et décidais de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Demandais-je tout en lui pinçant le bras

Je lui avais parlé en chuchotant car je venais de voir Morgan et Reid nous lancer un regard interrogatif. Lily s'obstina à ne pas me répondre, préférant continuer à tourner les pages de son magasine avec fureur.

─ Si tu ne me réponds pas dans la minute qui vient, je t'en colle une !

J'eus un soupir de frustration en guise de réponse.

─ Tu me soules Méli.

─ Ah bah niquel t'as retrouvé l'usage de la parole ! C'est bien ma fille ! Fis-je tout en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. Alors maintenant tu ranges ce magasine avant que je te le fasse bouffer et tu parles à Tata Méli !

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ Sur la vie de moi Méli, je crois qu'Hotch va se prendre ma main dans sa figure ! Je te jure ça m'exaspère ce comportement et le pire c'est que j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

J'haussai les épaules, que voulait-elle que je dise ? J'avais moi-même mes soucis et je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle la situation.

─ Ouais je sais bien mais bon il est bizarre lui, tu devrais le savoir en trois ans !

─ Pas à ce point !

─ Et alors ? Au pire en quoi ça te concerne ? C'est pas comme si t'avançais dans ta vie grâce à lui non ?

─ Bah non encore heureux mais même c'est bizarre on dirait qu'il a eu un lavage de cerveau !

─ Ça ne devrait même pas te toucher ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous t'es pas en couple avec lui à ce que je sache !

Elle garda le silence et baissa la tête. Hein ? D'habitude quand je lui servais ce genre de remarques c'était la première à me dire « Ah ! Méli t'as pas honte ? Lui et moi on n'a rien en commun, c'est mon patron et en plus c'est franchement pas mon type, trop coincé pour moi ! ». Je secouai la tête et observais mon amie qui fouillait dans son sac nerveusement, l'un de ses nombreux tics lorsqu'elle était gênée.

─ Euh Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as flashé sur lui ? Fis-je tout en articulant bien mes mots.

Elle releva la tête et fit tomber son sac d'Ali Baba par terre.

─ Parles moins fort !

J'ouvris grand la bouche. NON ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Je n'y croyais pas elle devait me faire marcher ! Bien que je l'avais taquiné tout à l'heure sur le fait qu'Hotch l'avait prise dans ses bras lors de la prise d'otage, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux. Pour moi l'attitude de Hotch ne m'avait pas semblé bizarre ce jour-là quand Lily me l'avait raconté, je trouvais au contraire soulageant que le grand patron avait fait enfin preuve d'un peu d'humanité et d'attachement envers mon amie.

─ Non mais sérieusement Lily, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Fis-je d'un air tragique.

─ Oh ça va arrête de te foutre de moi ! Y'a rien du tout et je n'ai pas changé tu rigole ! C'est juste que ça me soule ça ! Le type il me parle et deux mois plus tard PAF ! Plus rien ! Faudrait savoir soit il m'apprécie soit c'est pas le cas et il me vire ! C'est simple faut toujours assumer ce que l'on dit !

J'hochai la tête car je lui donnais entièrement raison. Malgré le fait que ma meilleure amie pouvait être énervante, blessante et manquait parfois de tact dans ses paroles, elle visait toujours juste et touchait le point sensible. C'était l'un de ses côtés que j'appréciais le plus (sans doute parce que nous avions toujours le même point de vue).

─ Oh et puis tu sais quoi, je m'en fou ! Je suis revenue j'ai revu mes amis et je vais reprendre le boulot correctement, je suis plus une gamine ! Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour ces histoires t'as raison ! On se croirait dans Grey's Anatomy Oh !

─ Tu m'étonne ! On trouve toujours le moyen d'avoir des histoires complexes au travail !

─ Alors toi avec ta crevette et Monsieur Spock … Sans commentaire ! fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

─ Je t'emmerde avec ton vieux patron qui peut plus te regarder en face depuis qu'il t'a fait un câlin ! Répliquais-je.

Elle pouffa de rire et s'arrangea les cheveux, ce qui avait le don de me taper le système.

─ Sérieusement, tu me fatigues ! Arrête de faire Miss Glamour ! Tu me fais ça depuis le collège, tu vas pas arrêter un jour ?

─ Non, je suis désolée mais tu sais très bien que ma vie c'est mes cheveux ! et s'il te plait je ne suis pas la plus pire donc si tu pourrais te la tagueuler un moment merci ! Pui arrête de faire genre t'en as rien à foutre parce que t'es pas la mieux placée pour parler !

─ Déjà Madame, j'ai un carré et mes cheveux sont lisses donc tu vois je n'ai pas besoin de me les arranger tout le temps et tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à faire de tous ces machins trucs de beauté.

─ Je sais bien chérie mais c'est nos différences qui font notre charme !

─ Oui mais quand même … maugréais-je.

─ Dis-moi, tu veux vraiment rentrer dans ce débat avec moi là tout de suite ? Parce que là t'es mal barrée.

Je fermais la bouche et décidais de capituler.

─ Hey Oh de quoi vous parlez les filles ? Intervint soudainement Derek qui venait de s'asseoir en face de nous.

─ Mêles toi de tes affaires le doberman humain ! Insulta mon amie.

─ Lily ! Arrêtes de lui parler comme ça ! Lui reprochais-je.

─ Merci ma belle mais tu sais venant de cette chose, ça ne me touche même plus ! fit Morgan en me lançant un clin d'œil suggestif.

─ En même temps avec ta capacité émotionnelle d'un fromage, c'est un peu normal ! répliqua Lily.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

─ On va atterrir dans dix minutes, le briefing commence vous venez ? Nous interpella Reid de sa place.

Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch commença alors sans attendre.

─ Voilà comment on va procéder. Morgan et Prentiss vous allez sur les endroits où les victimes ont été vues avant leurs disparitions, Rossi et JJ vous irez voir les familles des victimes pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Méli et Reid vous irez à l'hôpital pour tenter de découvrir s'il y a d'autres victimes. Lily et moi nous irons prévenir les autorités locales afin d'allier nos forces.

A cette annonce je vis Lily se tendre. Je savais déjà ce qu'il lui passait par la tête : « Mais pourquoi ? Fais chier ! Mais j'ai rien demandé ! Je veux pas être avec lui ! Etc. ». Je lui fis un petit sourire d'encouragement quand elle posa les yeux sur moi, j'eus en réponse une grimace et je retins mon fou rire. Je sentais d'ici que Lily allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Hotch pour lui faire regretter son comportement, dommage que je n'étais pas avec elle car la situation allait bien être comique.

─ Méli, tu as les copies des dossiers médicaux des victimes ? me demanda JJ.

J'hochais la tête et cherchais dans mes papiers.

─ Tiens y'a tout ici, fis-je tout en lui tendant les dossiers.

─ Merci.

─ Vous savez quel temps il fait à New York ? demanda Morgan

─ Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la météo toi, le coton tige afro-américain ? Ironisa Lily.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette fille ne changera jamais.

─ Fermes la Casse-Noisette et pour répondre à ta question, depuis que la femme qui présente la météo est un véritable canon ! fit Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'entente de la réponse de Morgan. « Depuis que la femme qui présente la météo est un véritable canon ! » Et puis quoi encore ! Voilà ! C'était l'une des facettes de Derek qui ne me plaisait pas, et bien que je sache que c'était dit uniquement pour faire enrager Lily, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Est-ce que je l'intéressais vraiment finalement ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas qu'une conquête de plus qu'il voulait avoir dans son lit avant de me jeter sans ménagement ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux dans ses intentions envers moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'entiche de dragueurs invétérés ? Plus les questions me venait, plus je sentais mes nerfs partir en vrille. Heureusement, je croisais le regard doux et apaisant de Spencer. Cela me calma aussitôt et je lui rendis son sourire.

─ Tu es vraiment incorrigible Morgan ! dit Rossi qui semblait vraiment amusé par nos conversations.

─ Bah quoi je plaisante, un peu d'humour voyons !

Lily le regarda de travers. Je savais qu'elle se retenait de ne pas l'insulter encore plus car Hotch l'avait dans le collimateur. Malgré que les bagarres incessantes de Morgan et de Lily étaient fatigantes, tout le monde adorait ça moi y compris car cela mettait un peu d'ambiance dans ces enquêtes tordues.

─ Mais pour répondre à ta demande, selon la pression, l'humidité et la faible densité du vent du sud-est, je pense qu'il fera assez nuageux et vers les 28 degrés fit Reid.

─ Bravo Spencer ! le félicita JJ avec un petit air moqueur.

─ Tu sais Reid, on atterrit dans même pas cinq minutes, on nous l'aurait dit de toute façon ! remarqua Emily exaspérée.

─ Olala t'es trop fort Reid ! Enfin fort, tout est relatif parce que physiquement je te défonce ! s'exclama Lily d'un air enjoué.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'exception de Hotch qui n'avait même pas posé son regard sur Lily et qui était occupé à ranger la tonne de paperasse dans son sac de voyage. Quel coincé celui-là ! J'avais vraiment hâte qu'on arrive sur la terre ferme car les ondes négatives de notre patron se faisaient vraiment ressentir.

J'étais vraiment ravie d'être associée à Spencer, j'allais pouvoir passer un petit plus de temps avec le petit génie, et malgré que les circonstances n'étaient pas tellement adéquates, cela me mettait en joie. D'ailleurs, je fis semblant d'ignorer les regards de reproches de Derek. Ça me faisait de la peine quand même, je ne voulais pas les blesser et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

─ Nous allons bientôt atterrir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant, fit Hotch, et l'on se retrouve ce soir afin de définir un profil de suspect.

─ Et surtout restons sur nos gardes, continua Rossi, nous n'avons aucune idée de qui peut faire ça, alors essayer de repérer n'importe quelle personne ayant un comportement suspect.

Hochement de tête général. Je ressentis tout de même une légère appréhension. Ma toute première « vraie » enquête sur le terrain. De quoi ficher la trouille à n'importe qui, surtout à moi pour qui ce n'était pas le métier.

─T'en fais pas, me souffla Reid, je veillerai sur toi.

─Merci Spenc', lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Ca y'est c'est parti, l'avion atterrit. Je respire un bon coup et tente de me persuader que tout allait bien se passer. Mais malgré tout, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment….


	7. Chapter 7

**Bellevue Hospital Center, New York , milieu d'après-midi**

─ Mon dieu Spencer, c'est vraiment pire que tout là !

Le dit génie s'approcha de moi d'un air inquiet en voyant le regard horrifié que je jetais à la dizaines de dossiers qui se trouvaient devant moi. Nous avions interrogés tous mes confrères chirurgiens des hôpitaux de la ville et celui où nous nous trouvions était le dernier de notre liste. Nous avions donc décidé de nous installer à une table afin d'étudier les différents dossiers.

─ Qu'y a-t-il ?

─ Voici dix autres victimes potentielles de notre suspect.

─ Tu es sûre ?

─ Absolument certaine. Vraiment, il y a des choses horribles…Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles… ?

Je réprimais un frisson de dégout. En tant que médecin, toutes ces choses me révulsaient et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre comment une personne pouvait s'amuser à saboter le corps d'une personne innocente. Reid, en bon génie qu'il était, comprit tout de suite le cheminement de ma pensée.

─Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, en tant que médecin, de voir des atrocités pareilles mais je te promets qu'on coincera ce type et toutes ces horreurs s'arrêteront. Me fit-il d'un ton apaisant

─Je sais bien…C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse faire ça, moi qui donnerait ma vie pour en sauver d'autres. Et puis, je dois avouer qu'être sur le terrain pour la première fois pour mener entièrement une enquête avec vous…

─Ça te fait peur, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai peur, tout le temps. Elle ne disparait pas, au contraire, tu en prends juste l'habitude.

Et il me sourit. Olala qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer son sourire ! Spencer avait le don de m'apaiser dans n'importe quelle situation. Autant Derek par son physique très avantageux offrait des bras forts où n'importe quelle femme rêverait de se blottir, autant notre cher docteur Reid avait ce don pour apaiser l'esprit par de simples paroles justes et bien placées. Bref, je m'égare un petit peu dans mes pensées, revenons un peu à l'enquête.

─Alors que disent ces rapports médicaux ? me demanda Spencer

─Pour ce qui est de la cause de la mort, toujours la même : septicémie. En revanche, le facteur déclenchant est à chaque fois différent. Et comme tu peux le voir, plus le cas est récent, plus le patient a souffert avant de mourir. Et dernière chose tous ces patients viennent tous de la rue et n'avaient aucun papiers sur eux et ne possédaient aucune famille … fis-je sombrement.

Je tendis quelques dossiers à Reid avant qu'il puisse voir à quel point les cas gagnaient en atrocités. Il fit une grimace de dégout à la vue du plus récent.

─ Celui-ci date d'hier, lui précisais-je.

─ Ce pauvre homme a du vraiment souffrir pas vrai ?

─ Sans l'ombre d'un doute, fis-je. Greffer un membre postérieur d'une personne X sur une personne Y non compatible est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un patient. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire, c'était un patient dont le corps rejetait la greffe.

─ Cette personne s'en est-elle sorti ?

─ Non, la gangrène puis la septicémie s'en sont mêlé. Il était trop tard pour le sauver. Alors ce pauvre homme, charcuté délibérément par notre suspect, n'avait malheureusement aucune chance.

─ Cela renforce donc le fait que notre suspect a des connaissances médicales certaines ?

─ Probablement, fis-je plongée en pleine réflexion. Il est clair que les derniers cas nécessitent clairement des connaissances médicales assez poussées mais les tout premiers non.

─ C'est-à-dire ? Tu penses à deux suspects ?

─ C'est possible en tout cas. A moins que nous n'ayons affaire qu'à un seul et unique fou furieux qui chercherait à brouiller les pistes.

─Tu commences à raisonner comme un vrai profiler, me fit Spencer dans un sourire. J'éclatai de rire.

─ C'est ça, compte la dessus ! Je ne lâcherais mes bistouris pour rien au monde !

─ Oooh, fit Reid avec une petite moue, j'aurais bien aimé te compter parmi nos agents réguliers. Dans tous les cas, j'opte pour ta deuxième hypothèse.

─ Je préfère sauver les vies de ma manière plutôt que la vôtre mon chou, c'est la vie, ne sois pas trop déçu !

─ Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Lily, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, me fit Reid en regardant sa montre. Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres, il commence à se faire tard. Hotch va s'inquiéter.

─ Entièrement d'accord. Ben tiens en parlant du loup, fis-je en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable, Lily qui m'envoie un SMS !

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte ?

─ Qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir et qu'elle aimerait se tirer une balle !

─ Vraiment, sa délicatesse la perdra. Me fit Spencer dans un soupir.

J'éclatais de rire et répondis à mon amie.

─ On ferait peut être mieux d'y aller non ? Qu'on dise aux autres ce qu'on à découvert !

─ Oui tu as raison, me répondit Reid.

Nous ramassons donc tous nos dossiers et commençâmes à nous diriger vers la sortie. Le tout sous le regard peu rassurant de l'homme assit à la table juste derrière la nôtre….

_Voilà c'est fini pour le POV Méli, nous retournerons à Lily dès le prochain chapitre ! Bisouus !_


	8. Chapter 8

Je lâchais un énième soupir tout en rangeant mon portable après avoir lu la réponse de Méli. Cette traitresse m'avait répondu : « Haha Bien fait pour toi, tu te débrouille avec le grand manitou ! ». J'eus un rictus, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle-là !

Je me trouvais dans la voiture de fonction que nous avions eue en arrivant à l'aéroport de New York. Toute l'équipe s'était séparée et évidemment il a fallu que je me retrouve avec Hotch qui ne pouvait plus m'encadrer depuis mon retour. Pas un mot ne s'était échangé et j'évitais même de respirer pour pas que je m'attire les foudres du boss. J'en avais vraiment marre car je n'avais rien fait pour que tout ça arrive, j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle pour tenter de deviner ce que j'avais pu faire pour le mettre à ce point en rogne mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Après mure réflexion je décidai de laisser tomber et de laisser les choses suivre leurs cours. De toute manière je savais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Hotch finira par me dire le véritable problème.

Alors que j'étais en train de me faire un débat toute seule dans le cerveau, la sonnerie du téléphone du patron me fit sursauter. Hotch décrocha tout en tenant le volant, bah dites donc heureusement qu'on était du FBI sinon on se serait retrouvés embarqués à la fourrière direct !

─ Salut ! Tu as eu mon message ? fit mon patron.

J'haussais un sourcil à l'entente de la voix chaleureuse de Hotch, ça ne devait surement pas être quelqu'un de l'équipe !

─ Oui exact, je suis avec Lily tu te rappelles ? … Je t'en prie prends ton temps je te brieferais correctement une fois que tu seras arrivée au poste … Ok à tout à l'heure.

Je me redressais et lançais un regard en coin à Hotch. Il croisa mon regard mais s'en détourna aussi vite pour continuer à conduire.

─ C'était Kate Joyner, tu te souviens d'elle ?

BOUM ! Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Non mais il était sérieux là ? Kayte Joyner ? La pire des garces blondes qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre ? Lors de l'affaire à New York impliquant du terrorisme, nous avions eu affaire à elle et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je ne pouvais pas me la voir et pour une fois Morgan et moi avions partagé le même point de vue ! Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié son ton autoritaire, sa façon qu'elle avait de prendre les gens de haut et surtout son comportement envers nous. Mais Hotch qui la connaissait apparemment depuis longtemps n'était pas du même avis que nous, la trouvant charmante et extrêmement douée. Mais oui bien sûr tu parles ! La femme avait bien failli y passer et s'était faite sauter par une voiture piégée, mais appart ça c'est vrai qu'elle était douée !

─ Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? me demanda mon patron, agacé.

Hey Oh ! Il n'allait pas commencer le Georges Michael de l'ère deux mille !

─ Oui j'ai entendue, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

─ Je compte sur toi pour bien l'accueillir et lui tenir au courant de l'état de l'enquête. Son congé maladie a pris fin donc j'espère que tu m'épargneras ton manque de délicatesse avec ma collègue.

─ Et pourquoi ? Vous lui avez dit que ce serait vous qui la brieferez, je suis pas une agence de renseignements !

PAF ! Lily 1 / Hotch 0 Dans le mille du con !

─ Oui mais tu es également sur cette affaire à ce que je sache, à moins que tu préfères faire du tourisme comme à ton habitude !

PAF Lily 1 / Hotch 1. Décidemment ce match allait finir en bain de sang !

─ Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi elle sera avec nous après tout après l'explosion qu'elle a eu en pleine face, à sa place je ne reviendrais même pas ici ! fis-je au culot.

Je vis les mains de Hotch devenir blanche à force de serrer violemment le volant. Oups ! Il vaudrait mieux que j'apprenne à fermer ma bouche sinon j'allais finir enterrée vivante.

─ Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, tu es sous mes ordres il me semble alors quand je te dis quelque chose tu obéis et tu te tais !

Oh mon Dieu j'allais le flinguer ! Je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter que mon cerveau envoi les insultes à ma bouche sans que je sois au courant. Du calme Lily, c'est rien il ne t'as rien dit de méchant RELAX !

─ Descends on est arrivés, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

J'obéis, pris mes affaires et claquais la porte. Je vis la voiture trembler mais je n'en avais que faire, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder Hotch et marchais d'un pas décidé au grand commissariat de police qui me faisait face.


	9. Chapter 9

J'arrivais au poste de police, Hotch à mes talons. Un jeune homme me vit alors de loin et s'avança vers nous.

─ Vous êtes du FBI ? me demanda l'inconnu

L'homme en question était habillé assez simplement mais je vis qu'il avait une arme et un badge de police sur sa ceinture, j'en conclus donc que ça devait être surement l'inspecteur de police chargé de l'affaire. J'allais lui répondre quand Hotch me pris de court.

─ Oui c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, vous êtes l'inspecteur Anderson ?

─ Tout à fait Monsieur, Darren Anderson.

─ Enchanté je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le Darren en question me fixa et me lança un grand sourire.

─ Et à qui ais-je l'honneur également ? me demanda-t-il.

Ah bah tiens sympa, même pas Hotch avait eu la décence de me présenter ! Il voulait vraiment la guerre celui-là !

─ Je suis l'agent Lily Taylor, répondis-je tout en me forçant à sourire.

─ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, un peu de compagnie féminine nous fera du bien ! remarqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Waw, et ben dites donc il y allait pas de mains morte celui-là, il fallait vite que j'établisse son profil histoire de lui foutre un peu la honte. Mais il avait quand même l'air fort sympathique et pas désagréable à le regarder il fallait dire, c'était le sosie de Darren Criss !

─ Passons aux choses sérieuse voulez –vous ? fit Hotch d'un ton cassant.

─ Oui monsieur tout de suite, venez avec moi, s'exécuta Anderson assez déstabilisé.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une salle où régnait un bordel pas possible.

─ Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venus sans avoir demandé à être invité … ces affaires sont vraiment étranges et je commence un peu à désespérer pour être honnête.

Je lui lançais un regard compatissant.

─ Votre supérieur sait que nous sommes là ?

─ Justement j'attendais votre venue car il ne veut absolument rien entendre disant que cette affaire n'est faite que de coïncidences mais après 10 ans d'expérience, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas !

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes du même avis que vous, le rassurais-je.

─Je vais m'en occuper, décida Hotch. Pouvez-vous m'emmener à son bureau ?

─ Bien sûr attendez, Hey Stevens !

Un homme en uniforme d'une trentaine d'année se retourna.

─ Oui ?

─ Tu peux emmener l'agent Hotchner dans le bureau du grand patron s'il te plait ?

─ Pas de soucis !

Hotch me lança un regard noir, je restais interdite. Bah quoi ce n'était pas de ma faute si l'inspecteur Don Juan voulait rester avec moi !

─ Merci, fit Hotch. Très bien Lily tu vas rester avec l''inspecteur Anderson puisque vous avez apparemment des choses à vous dire. Occupes toi de la victimologie tout de suite.

Je grinçais des dents et ruminais un « Oui » forcé. Hotch hocha la tête en guise de remerciement à l'inspecteur et sortit de la pièce. Anderson me lança un regard interrogatif.

─ C'est moi où ce n'est pas la joie avec votre patron ?

─ A qui le dites-vous ! raillais-je.

Je pris place et fis signe à l'autre de faire de même ce qu'il exécuta sans broncher.

─ Bon que pouvez-vous me dire sur ces affaires ? demandais-je tout en triant la tonne de paperasse qui se trouvait sous mon nez. Vous avez trouvé des liens entre ces personnes ?

─ Non aucun, Michael Sutton était un homme d'affaire assez réputé, tandis que Sandra Ferguson était avocate mais tous deux ont disparu à Central Park.

─ Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne mon cher inspecteur Sherlock, il y a bien un lien entre ces deux personnes, vous voyez ils sont tous deux de classe élevée et ont des relevés assez faramineux.

─ Oui mais ce que je veux dire, ils ne se connaissaient pas et n'ont jamais été vu ensemble...

─ Oui je sais bien mais pour nous le moindre petit truc qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun, que ce soit leurs revenus, leurs voitures, leurs slips ou je ne sais quoi, pourrait nous aider à déterminer le type de victimes que notre suspect préfère.

─ Et vous pouvez deviner ça d'un claquement doigt ?

─ Nous sommes des magiciens, vous ne saviez pas ?

Il éclata de rire et j'eus un petit sourire. Mais il s'effaça à la vue d'un dossier et je m'immobilisais.

─ Euh vous pouvez me dire ce que ces cas de disparitions font aussi sur ce bureau ?

Anderson lança un regard derrière lui, se leva et ferma la porte. OUH ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire !

─ Très bien comme je vous l'ai dit je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez venus m'aider mais j'espérais aussi que vous m'aideriez à trouver un lien entre ces affaires de disparition et l'affaire en cours.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

─ Mais encore ?

Il soupira et croisa les bras.

─ Bon bah alors ? Je vais pas coucher là je vous avertis ! l'agressais-je.

─ Il y a trois mois de cela, une dizaine de personnes ont disparus dans le même secteur que Michael Sutton et Sandra Ferguson.

─ Vous êtes sérieux ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? M'exclamais-je tout en brandissant le poing.

─ Doucement Xéna la guerrière ! Tout simplement parce que mon boss me met des bâtons dans les roues et ne peut pas m'encadrer depuis un bout de temps.

Je soupirais intérieurement, je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction.

─ Ok mais normalement quand il y a des cas de disparitions, on en fait vite une affaire d'état, si vous dites qu'une dizaine de personnes ont été enlevés pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler ?

─ Car ces personnes sont invisibles aux yeux des gens.

─ Hein ? Je vous demande pardon ? Vous pouvez être plus clair ?

─ La plupart sont tous des Sdf ou prostituées … souffla-t-il d'un air entendu.

Je gardais alors le silence (étonnant pour une fois), je comprenais mieux maintenant. C'était vrai, la plupart des gens n'en avaient que faire de ces personnes-là … Et d'ailleurs qui aurait pu faire attention à leurs disparitions ?

─ Ces personnes ont-elles été retrouvées ? le questionnais-je tout doucement.

─ Non, nous n'en avons plus jamais entendus parler, j'y travaille depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

─ Et vous connaissiez ces personnes ?

─ Plus de la moitié oui, je m'occupe souvent de ce secteur.

─ D'accord …

─ J'ai effectué des patrouilles, sans résultats.

─ Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, on va trouver !

─ Comment vous allez faire ? Si je n'ai rien eu de mon côté, ça m'étonnerait que vous y arriviez aussi !

─ Vous rigolez, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait même faire revenir les morts s'il le faut !

Il plissa les yeux tout en m'interrogeant du regard. Je pris mon portable, le brancha sur haut-parleur et composais le numéro de notre analyste en chef.

─ Ici le temple du savoir et de la beauté, je vous écoute ? résonna la voix de Garcia.

─ Salut ma fouine préférée ! Alors on a profité de notre matinée ? fis-je avec ironie.

─ Exactement ma chère j'étais avec Kévin ! Et comment va mon petit canard en sucre ?

─ Il ira mieux une fois que tu auras fait un de tes nombreux tours de magie !

─ Je t'écoute envoie à Maman ! J'espérais avoir mon beau Derek Morgan au téléphone en premier mais bon on va dire que tu es mon deuxième rayon de soleil de la journée !

─ Pauvre fille ! Crachais-je. Tu peux me faire une recherche sur des disparitions suspectes à New York ?

─ C'est comme si c'était fait ma sorcière mal aimée ! Alors aux alentours de New York il y en a eu … plus d'une trentaine !

─ Euh… Ok… réduis tes recherches dans le secteur de Central Park, c'est là ou nos deux victimes ont disparues.

─ Alors attends que je mette mes pouvoirs en marche … Alors oui je retrouve bien vos deux victimes Michael Sutton et Sandra Ferguson, celle-ci tenait son bureau d'avocat pas très loin du parc et Michael Sutton habitait à seulement trois pas du parc.

─ Oui c'est logique, les deux devaient obligatoirement passer par le parc, donc notre suspect savait quand ils rentraient et où ils travaillaient … marmonnais-je à moi-même. Et tu as d'autres disparitions ?

─ Oui plus d'une dizaine de personnes également.

Anderson se redressa.

─ La plupart sont des sans-abris non ? demandais-je tout en regardant le collègue.

─ Oui alors ils ont été retrouvés il y a un mois de cela !

─ Tu peux me dire leurs noms ?

─ Je t'envoie tout sur ton ordi portable mais attends ils sont tous décédés … OH MON DIEU !

Je me figeais et eus un hoquet d'inquiétude.

─ Quoi Garcia ?

─ Mon Dieu mais ça devrait être illégal de mettre des photos comme ça !

─ Quoi ? ACCOUCHE La putin de tes cheveux blonds !

─ Ces pauvres personnes sont mortes de septicémie et un en particulier à eu la jambe coupée que l'on a remplacée par une autre jambe venant d'un autre corps.

Je faillis m'évanouir tandis qu'Anderson demeurait impassible, écoutant notre conversation avec le plus grand sérieux.

─ Ils sont dans une morgue ? demandais-je d'une voix faible.

─ Oui j'ai leurs certificats de décès qui viennent de l'hôpital Bellevue Hôpital Center.

─ Hein ? C'est là ou Méli et Reid sont !

─ Oui et attends une petite minute s'il te plait, Méli vient de m'envoyer un mail … T'as tapé droit dans le mille ma chérie, vos victimes de Central Park sont toutes bien liées et ont bien été charcutées par le même homme.

─ D'accord, envois moi tout ce que tu as les photos, les rapports des médecins légistes, les noms des victimes, tout.

─ Je t'envoi tout ce que j'ai et également ce que Méli m'a envoyé.

─ Merci Garcia, à plus !

Je raccrochais et lançais un regard à mon collègue qui était devenu pâle comme un linge.

─ Vous comprenez pourquoi j'avais besoin de vous ? fit-il

─ Oh que oui, on a affaire à un tueur en série et je sens d'ici que c'est un tordu, sa race !


	10. Chapter 10

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Hotch était parti et je me demandais bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je décidais de reporter mon attention sur l'inspecteur Anderson avant que mes nerfs partent en vrille. Nos récentes découvertes concernant le psychopathe nous avait un peu remué (enfin surtout lui, parce que moi je commençais à avoir l'habitude maintenant). Donc depuis quelques minutes, cet espèce de Don Juan à la con essayait purement et simplement de me draguer. Non mais j'hallucinais ! Pas du tout gêné le mec ! Mais bon, je devais quand même reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt pas mal : grand brun aux yeux noisettes, la peau légèrement mat, un beau sourire avec de belles dents blanches.

─ Et bien, à ce que je vois, le travail avance ici !

Et merde….le cerbère était de retour ! Je me retournais vers la source de la voix dans un soupir pour découvrir un Hotch, le regard froid et l'air fermé accompagné de… Non mais c'est pas vrai !

─ Bonjour !

Kate Joyner ! Rien que de la voir nous regarder avec son petit air supérieur me fit perdre le peu de self control que j'avais réussi à sauver depuis le début de cette journée.

─ Inspecteur Anderson, je vous présente l'agent fédéral Kate Joyner, reprit Hotch à l'attention de Darren. Kate, je pense que tu te souviens de l'agent Taylor, fit-il à la jeune femme blonde en me désignant d'un simple signe de menton.

Calme toi Lily … Ne jamais frapper son boss …

─ Oui je me souviens bien d'elle. En même temps comment oublier l'altercation plus que déplacée de notre dernière enquête ensemble. Répondit Kate d'un air hautain.

OUH ! Mauvaise idée E.T version Blonde ! Tu vas ramasser ! Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour.

─ Par contre moi je ne me souviens pas de vous, c'est dommage. Fis-je d'un ton narquois. Il faut croire que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment marqué !

─ Lily… me fit Hotch en se donnant un air menaçant.

─ Non attendez je réfléchis … je suis désolée, ça me revient pas. En même temps, je peux pas vous blairer, je pense que ça doit jouer aussi !

J'allais me retourner en direction de l'inspecteur Anderson quand une poigne puissante m'embarqua en dehors du bureau pour me trainer dans une pièce adjacente. Apparemment j'allais avoir droit à une explication en règle.

─ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Lilia ! me fit Hotch d'un ton glacial.

─ Je pourrais vous retourner la question Monsieur, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Les yeux de mon vénéré patron lançait à présent des éclairs.

─ Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et tu me dois le respect Lilia ! Ton comportement est inexcusable et inacceptable ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine pourrie gâtée à qui tout est due ! Je ne peux le tolérer plus longtemps !

HAN ! Non mais je rêve ! Il se foutait de moi là c'était pas possible, mais je suis dans la quatrième dimension ! Je tentais quand même d'inspirer et d'expirer à la manière des femmes enceintes afin de me calmer. Enfin tout est relatif, je dirais plutôt afin d'éviter de tout casser dans la pièce, Hotch y compris.

─Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite. Etre mon supérieur hiérarchique ne vous donne pas le droit de me traiter comme une moins que rien ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Depuis que je revenue, vous ne faites que me remballer comme si j'étais de trop ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? Patron ou pas, je n'accepterais JAMAIS qu'on me parle comme ça, vous entendez Hotch, JA-MAIS. Et pourtant vous me connaissez ! C'est à vos risques et périls de me provoquer ! J'essaye de me contrôler, parce que même si je n'accepte pas la manière dont vous me traiter, j'ai énormément de respect pour vous. Mais la ! La non, c'en ai trop. Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Vous ne m'avez même pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis revenue ! Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez me jeter du haut des escaliers ? Me virer ? Si vous voulez faites-le tout de suite ! Vous savez pertinemment que l'agent Joyner et moi on ne peut pas se piffrer. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne sera pas d'une aide grandiose pour l'enquête, cette femme ne sert à rien !

Je repris mon souffle après cette longue tirade.

─ Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre Kate Joyner et ton comportement déplacé Lilia. Répliqua Hotch d'une voix sèche.

─ Le rapport est que je refuse de faire cette enquête avec cette blondasse sans cervelle !

─ Et bien je ne te retiens pas.

Non mais il était sérieux là ? On avait vraiment atteint le point de non-retour dis donc ! Hotch me regardait d'un air glacial, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. Et soudain, je me mis à repenser à la scène dans l'ambulance à la fin de notre dernière enquête. A sa réaction, à ses gestes d'attention et d'inquiétude envers moi. Et soudain, toute ma colère retomba laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ressentais ça, enfin peu importe. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je refusais de travailler une minute de plus avec ce type.

─ Très bien. Je me tire.

J'arrachais mon badge et mon arme pour les poser violemment sur la table. Hotch me regarda d'un air surpris. Il s'y attendait pas à celle la ! Je ne m'étais jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pied et partis en courant hors du commissariat.


	11. Chapter 11

Plus d'une heure et demie s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais tirée. Je me trouvais dans le centre-ville de New York et essayait de passer mes nerfs en faisant bien évidemment du shopping, mon remède contre la déprime et la tristesse (je sais c'est consternant, pour la plupart des gens c'est le chocolat mais bon que voulez-vous je suis dingue).

J'essayais de ne pas penser à mon altercation avec Hotch mais celle-ci ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit. Tout un tas de sentiments défilaient dans ma tête : la déception, la colère, la tristesse… L'amour ? HAN mais Non ! Lily reprends toi ! Ne pense pas à ça, focalise toi sur la rage ! Je reprenais alors mes esprits petit à petit grâce à mon addiction au shopping.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir du magasin quand je vis de loin une silhouette familière qui me fixait. Je sentais déjà mes nerfs remonter en flèche : pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes avec cette équipe de mes deux ! Déjà qu'Hotch m'avait fané la gueule, voilà que c'était maintenant Rossi qui s'y mettait ! Je soupirais, sortis du magasin et me dirigeais d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

─ Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, et c'est pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive : je ne changerais pas d'avis ! J'en ai marre d'être le souffre-douleur de cette putain d'équipe !

Rossi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de me fixer d'un air amusé qui me mit encore plus hors de moi.

─ Bon ça va la, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

─ Non, non du tout. Je voulais simplement te ramener à l'hôtel puisque tu ne peux pas prendre la voiture. Et puis je suppose que faignante comme tu es, venir jusqu'ici à pied à dû te fatiguer. Je me trompe ?

PAF ! Rossi 1 – Lily 0 !

─ Mouais, marmonnais-je, si vous y tenez…

─ Besoin d'aide pour tes sacs peut-être ? me demanda-t-il avec malice.

─ Occupez-vous de vos affaires, mais merci quand même ! rétorquais-je sèchement.

Je fourrais mes sacs dans le coffre de la voiture en essayant d'ignorer le sourire sarcastique de Rossi. Il allait bientôt s'en prendre une dans la gueule celui-là ! Je grimpais dans la voiture et Rossi démarra. Il ne me fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour m'apercevoir qu'un truc clochait.

─ Vous allez ou la ? L'agressais-je. Je crois me souvenir que l'hôtel est de l'autre côté non ?

─ Ah bon ? me fit Rossi sur un air innocent

─ C'est quoi votre problème à vous aussi ? C'est pas le moment de m'arnaquer je vous avertis, ramenez moi tout de suite à l'hôtel ou je porte plainte pour séquestration d'un agent du FBI !

─ Ecoute, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, je veux simplement discuter tranquillement avec toi. Je t'ai vu sortir en courant du commissariat quand JJ et moi sommes revenus, je me suis donc permis de te suivre. Hotch m'a mis au courant de votre petite altercation.

─ « Petite » ? fis-je outrée. Vous vous foutez de moi ? Il m'a carrément humiliée, mise plus bas que terre ! Alors que j'ai rien fait pour une fois ! Et vous le savez très bien : je n'ai jamais été aussi discrète depuis mon retour !

─ Tu abuses un petit peu quand même, me répondit-il amusé. Mais c'est juste, tu ne méritais pas ça.

Je gardais le silence, préférant écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Rossi me jeta un coup d'œil furtif tout en conduisant. Il comprit alors qu'il pouvait me parler.

─ Il est vrai que Hotch est allé trop loin. Mais il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille, en ce moment il a quelque soucis. Je pense qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments naissants envers quelqu'un et qu'il a un peu de mal à gérer. Tu le connais, Hotch est une personne carrée qui déteste par-dessus tout le changement. Et là, c'est plus qu'un changement qu'il vit, mais un bouleversement complet de ses habitudes et il en est légèrement contrarié. Contrariété renforcé par le fait qu'il a beaucoup de responsabilités en tant que chef de cette équipe et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un laisser-aller.

J'ouvris grand la bouche et fixais Rossi qui conduisait, le visage impassible. Je ne voyais absolument pas pourquoi il me disait toutes ces choses… Bizarre tout ça !

─ Ouais…Fascinant. Et en quoi ça me concerne ? fis-je d'un air dubitatif.

─ Et bien, je ne sais pas…soupira-t-il tout en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Hotch est mon ami. Mais avant tout, c'est un collègue et je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de te l'expliquer. A toi de le découvrir.

Je le fixais avec des grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me chanter la ? Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia. Je préférais donc oublier ce problème pour le moment, histoire de ne pas finir avec un mal de crane énorme.

─ Tu veux toujours retourner à l'hôtel ou tu préfères revenir avec nous ? Tu risques de manquer à plusieurs personnes de l'équipe.

─ Pff Genre ! Et à qui je vous prie ?

─ A tout le monde voyons, tu le sais bien. Mais je pense surtout à Mélissa et Morgan, il n'aura plus son punching-ball préféré.

J'esquissais un sourire. J'avais complètement oublié mes très chers camarades.

─ Intéressant. Mais Hotch est d'accord pour que je revienne ? J'ai un peu péter un cable je l'avoue …

─ Bien sûr, c'est un peu lui qui m'a envoyé te chercher.

─ Quoi ? m'écriais-je choquée. Alors pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?

─ Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste omis de te préciser un petit détail. Et je suis sûr que si je te l'avais dit d'entrée de jeu, tu m'aurais envoyé l'un de tes sacs en pleine figure. Ah en fait, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour avoir autant de sacs ?

─ Fusils, couteaux, tournevis, marteaux, tout un tas de trucs pour vous éclater la gueule ! Mais non je rigole, c'est des trucs de filles, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! plaisantais-je

Rossi éclata de rire.

─ C'est bien il y a du progrès dans ton comportement ! Tu refais tes jeux de mots et tes remarques acerbes !

─ Ha Ha Ha !

─ Alors t'as pris ta décision, parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche. On a réuni nos infos et on est prêts à établir un premier profil.

─ Bon, et ben je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. C'est parti pour l'éclate total, fis-je d'un air blasée. Mais je vous avertis : il est hors de question que j'adresse la parole à Hotch et encore moins à Joyner.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hotch a préféré se passer de ses services.

─ Ah Bon ? Je pensais qu'elle était parfaite et indispensable à l'enquête !

─ Oui mais tu sais, sa présence n'a pas fait l'unanimité, surtout auprès de Morgan. Et puis, entre nous, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait été d'une grande aide.

─ Bah voilà j'avais raison ! Une fois de plus !

─ Oui, tu peux être très perspicace quand tu t'y mets. Allez, assez perdu de temps, allons retrouver les autres.

J'hochais la tête tout en soupirant, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et je sentais déjà que l'ambiance allait être mortelle …


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que Rossi et moi étions arrivés au commissariat. Nous avions eu le temps de réunir toutes nos informations avec le reste de l'équipe pour pouvoir établir un premier profil même s'il nous manquait certains éléments. Mais je savais que l'un d'entre nous allait trouver la solution, après tout j'étais entourée des meilleurs même si certains me tapaient sur les nerfs en ce moment. J'étais assise et je regardais avec un petit sourire le reste de l'équipe qui discutait entre eux de l'affaire tout en s'activant à préparer les bureaux pour l'annonce du profil.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que seuls manquaient notre très cher Docteur Reid et évidemment Méli le Boulet qui se trouvaient je ne sais où. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à lui envoyer un message car je ne voyais pas pourquoi certains devaient bosser pendant que d'autres se payaient du bon temps ! Elle allait avoir droit à un message bien violent Made In Lily Taylor.

Enfin bref je verrais ça plus tard, il valait mieux que je me concentre pour le moment sur le profil à donner aux autorités locales qui venaient juste de s'installer et qui nous fixait en ce moment même, sinon j'allais encore en ramasser plein la gueule ! D'ailleurs Morgan me fixait depuis déjà une bonne minute d'un air furieux.

─ Hey Boucle Brune concentre toi un peu tu veux, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser à tes prochaines vacances.

─ Ferme la merci. Ce n'est pas le jour pour me faire chier alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec toutes tes dents en moins, tu la boucle ! répondis-je avec un air menaçant.

Morgan ricana sans prendre la peine de me répondre. J'en étais soulagée car je n'avais pas la force de mener un autre match pour aujourd'hui. Et d'ailleurs j'étais aussi pratiquement sûre qu'il n'était pas au courant (ainsi que le reste de l'équipe) de mon altercation avec Hotch, sinon le connaissant il m'aurait encore plus pris la tête.

─ Bon allez on se concentre, soyez attentifs tout le monde s'il vous plait ! commença Hotch.

Je me relevais de ma chaise et me mis à côté de Prentiss qui pris la parole.

─ Alors, l'homme que l'on recherche est de race blanche, qui a largement dépassé la cinquantaine et qui possède de bonnes connaissances médicales.

─ Toutes les victimes ont été enlevées aux alentours de Central Park, poursuivit Morgan. Ce qui prouve que notre suspect a une préférence pour cet endroit et qu'il doit régulièrement y faire du repérage pour enlever ses victimes.

─ Et ce n'est pas une coïncidence car d'après les familles des victimes, celles-ci avaient pour habitude de se balader avant et après le boulot dans l'enceinte du park. Poursuivit JJ. Nous n'avons pas pu établir son portrait-robot faute de témoins, le suspect a dû facilement les attirer pour les enlever sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

─ Nous en concluons donc que cet homme est d'apparence normal, qui dégage de l'assurance, qui n'attire pas l'attention et qui inspire confiance ! Conclu Hotch

─ C'est aussi un psychopathe narcissique qui agit seul doté d'une très grande intelligence du fait que sa victimologie change … fis-je.

─ Comment ça ? me demanda un flic qui fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Voilà une fois de plus j'allais avoir droit à une question débile venant d'un idiot en uniforme ! Comme si ma journée n'était pas assez merdique !

─ Car Monsieur … répondis-je tout en grinçant des dents. Il s'est attaqué au début a des laissés pour compte afin de pouvoir gagner en confiance dans son mode opératoire. Puis il s'est ensuite attaquer à des personnes plus importantes pour brouiller les pistes.

─ Sandra Ferguson et Michael Sutton, les deux dernières victimes, étaient respectivement avocat et homme d'affaire tandis que les autres victimes étaient des sans-abris pour la plupart ou alors des prostituées. Dit JJ tout en montrant les photos qui se trouvaient sur le tableau derrière nous.

─ Il est aussi très malin, intervint Prentiss. Car après avoir enlevé ces personnes, il les drogue, les torture et les soumettent à des expériences horribles. Ensuite il les relâche dans la nature les laissant complétement déboussolés avec leur anatomie chamboulée. C'est ce qui a tout droit conduit à leur mort.

─ Nous pensons également qu'il a y a eu un élément déclencheur pour que sa folie meurtrière se réveille celui-ci datant de trois mois, date qui correspond aux premières disparitions … remarqua Rossi.

─ Et quel est cet élément déclencheur ? demanda l'inspecteur Anderson à Rossi qui nous écoutait attentivement.

─ Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions pour l'instant. Etant donné qu'il a de bonnes connaissances médicales, nous pensons que notre homme est un médecin ou un chirurgien qui n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il a dû subir une humiliation par un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Humiliation qui a dû déclencher sa colère et le début de ces meurtres.

─ Nous savons aussi par nos autres collègues qui ne sont pas là qu'il y a eu plus de vingt victimes, poursuivit Morgan. Et cela ne va pas s'arrêter là car plus le temps passe plus le suspect se montre violent envers ses victimes donc ne perdons pas de temps, il faut que tout le monde y mette du sien.

─ Ok, j'enverrais plusieurs patrouilles demain matin aux alentours des hôpitaux pour entamer les recherches et essayer de trouver si quelqu'un correspond à ce profil.

─ Bonne initiative Inspecteur le félicita Hotch. L'agent Prentiss et Morgan vous épauleront tandis que le reste de mon équipe et moi-même s'occuperont de déterminer avec précision l'élément déclencheur. Merci de nous avoir écouté, bonne nuit et à demain.

Les autorités locales hochèrent alors la tête, se levèrent de leurs chaises et s'éloignèrent.


	13. Chapter 13

─ En fait ou sont Méli et Reid ? Personne ne les a vus ? demanda JJ.

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers moi.

─ Oh ça va je ne suis pas leur mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'en j'en sais moi ! j'ai pas de leurs nouvelles depuis le début de l'après-midi !

─ Tu peux s'il te plait essayer de les contacter ? me demanda Hotch d'un ton adouci.

Je lui lançai un regard agressif mais ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, j'obéis quand même et composais le numéro de ma meilleure amie de mon téléphone portable.

Hein ? Pas de réponse ! Non mais je rêve ! Madame devait sans doute être trop occupée avec sa crevette pour pouvoir me répondre ! Je raccrochais sous le regard interrogatif des autres puis lui expédiais un message bien piquant (dont je n'indiquais pas le contenu aux autres, bien entendu) J'eus alors la réponse dans la minute qui suivit. Bah dis donc La Princesse se fichait de moi là !

─ Allo les gens, j'ai la réponse ! Alors … « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec Reid chez un de mes collègues médecins car il a des informations pour nous concernant l'enquête. On vous rejoint dès demain au poste de police. A bientôt. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis quand cette tarée me disait « A bientôt » ? D'habitude j'avais droit à « A plus la grosse » ou à une autre connerie de ce genre. Enfin bon elle devait être complètement ramollie ! En même temps passer sa journée avec Spencer Reid, qui ne pouvait pas l'être ?

─ Ok Merci. Maintenant tout le monde va se reposer, rentrez tous à l'hôtel et rendez-vous demain à 8 heures tapantes.

Nous acquiescèrent tous de la tête puis je pris mon sac à main, je vis alors l'inspecteur Anderson qui me fixait de loin avec un petit air entendu. Oh mon Dieu s'il vous plait, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me sortir celui-là ? Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et me tournais vers mon équipe. Je vis qu'Hotch s'était éloigné en direction des escaliers pour répondre au téléphone dehors. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être … Kate Joyner je suppose ! Sa nouvelle chérie du moment !

─ Tiens donc on dirait que l'inspecteur t'attend Lily ! s'esclaffa Morgan qui venait de me tirer de mes pensées.

Je soupirais intérieurement mais fis genre de n'avoir rien entendue. J'allais une fois de plus mettre à l'œuvre mon charmant don de détourner la conversation et de rendre fou mon très cher Derek Morgan.

─ Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu ?

─ Y'a le monsieur qui t'attend ma petite !

─ Et pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? demandais-je innocemment.

─ Hein ? me répondit-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ?

─ Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? répétais-je tout en me retenant de ne pas hurler de rire.

─ Je viens juste de te le dire ! s'écria mon collègue déboussolé à mon plus grand bonheur.

─ Quand ?

─ Maintenant !

─ T'es un menteur !

Rossi et les filles eurent alors un fou rire incontrôlable. Morgan ne comprenait toujours rien visiblement, jusqu'au moment où son cerveau daigna enfin se remettre en marche. Un rictus se forma sur sa bouche.

─ Bien jouée petite peste, bien jouée !

─ Je sais ! fis-je tout en gonflant la poitrine.

─ Bon allez trêve de plaisanterie les enfants, ordonna Rossi qui reprenait ses esprits. Lily, tu viens avec Hotch et moi pour rentrer.

─ Hein ? Pourquoi on doit être à trois ?

─ Parce qu'il n'y a que deux voitures et que nous sommes six pauvre abrutie ! m'insulta Morgan qui n'avait toujours pas digéré son humiliation.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation. J'allais faire remarquer à ce très cher David Rossi que je n'étais pas forcément obligé de monter avec lui et … Hotch. Mais je préférais fermer mon clapet pour aujourd'hui.

Et puis d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils auraient très bien pu faire la route avec Morgan tandis que moi j'aurais été avec Prentiss et JJ entre filles. Mais non ! Visiblement le destin s'acharnait contre moi !

─ Et puis en plus tu as tous tes sacs dans le coffre … remarqua Rossi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

PAF ! David Rossi savait une fois de plus comment me prendre par les sentiments !

─ Ah oui très juste ! Y'a pas de soucis alors, je vous suis ! m'écriais-je enjouée.

─ Des sacs ? T'as acheté des choses ? me demanda JJ.

─ Oui ma blonde ! Faut que je vous montre des trucs en plus les filles ! Vous allez adorer !

─ Ah bah tu nous montreras ça à l'hôtel et tu en profiteras pour me raconter tes vacances ! On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis que t'es revenue ! fit JJ avec un sourire.

─ En même temps avec cette affaire tordue, comment voulez-vous qu'on réussisse à avoir une discussion normale ? remarqua Emily.

J'hochais la tête et une douleur au poignet me fit sursauter.

─ AIE ! MORGAN ! POURQUOI TU ME TORDS LE POIGNET T'EST MALADE ?

─ QUOI ? Parce que tu as fait les magasins ?

─ C'est ce que je viens de dire espèce de sourd ! Et en quoi ça te dérange ?

─ C'est pour ça que t'es partie en courant tout à l'heure quand on est revenus ? Pour faire les magasins ? gronda-t-il

OUPS ! Morgan me sortait ses grands yeux de débile mental en pétard, il valait mieux pour moi que je m'arrache d'ici et très vite si je tenais à ma pauvre vie.

─ Euh … J'avais besoin de ça tu comprends … J'étais tendue à cause de l'enquête ! Oh et puis ça va là ! Pourquoi tu te mets en rogne dès que j'essaie de profiter un peu de la ville et de ses environs ? Relaxe toi mon ami !

─ Tu sais quoi Lily il vaut mieux pour ta santé physique de partir d'ici et vite ! me menaça mon soi-disant ami.

─ Olala c'est bon on se calme ! Je vais y'aller mon pote ! Rossiiiii allez on bouge !

Je me tournais et pris vite mes jambes à mon coup sous les éclats de rire des autres, je passais devant Anderson qui allait me parler mais je lui mis un vent. Je dévalais les escaliers, arrivais dehors et me plantais devant la voiture pour évidemment tomber sur notre très cher Aaron Hotchner ! Allez Hop une poisse de plus !

Nous étions en train de nous défier du regard quand il m'attrapa soudainement par le bras.

─ Quoi ? fis-je d'un ton las en levant les yeux sur lui.

─ Lily, essayons de terminer cette enquête dans de bonnes conditions tu veux ? me fit-il avec douceur. Tu es importante dans l'équipe et tes compétences nous sont très utiles. Mettons nos griefs de côté et remettons cette conversation à plus tard.

Je soupirais. Ce type avait la manie de retourner le cerveau des gens en un quart de seconde, c'était effarant ! Bien que je n'avais pas envie de m'abaisser devant lui, je pouvais bien prendre sur moi pendant une semaine pour l'enquête, je le devais à Méli, je devais la soutenir. Et puis, progrès immense ! Il m'avait appelé Lily et non Lilia…. C'est déjà ça !

─ Très bien, on fait comme ça, fis-je en dégageant mon bras de son étreinte.

Je grimpais à l'arrière de la voiture tandis qu' Hotch s'installa devant. Rossi arriva alors et nous pûmes enfin décoller pour pouvoir dormir un peu. La journée avait été longue et je n'imaginais même pas celle de demain … Méli si tu m'entends, tu manques cruellement à ta Coupine !

**Quelque part au milieu de nulle part…..**

L'homme regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa petite maison. Il avait mené cette opération d'une main de maitre jusqu'à présent, et il était hors de question qu'une bande d'agents fédéraux mettent à mal ses plans ! Il avait quand même eu peur quand il avait entendu la conversation de deux d'entre eux à l'hôpital il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de se rassurer.

Il se retourna et observa d'un œil mauvais les deux personnes attachées qui gisaient inconscientes. Agent fédéral Docteur Spencer Reid, lut-il sur la plaque de la première personne. Et, en lisant l'identité de la deuxième, il eut un sourire sadique : Docteur Mélissa Delko. Cela allait devenir particulièrement passionnant si l'un de ses prisonniers était médecin, chirurgien de surcroît. De nouvelles opportunités, pensa-t-il, son sourire sadique s'agrandissant.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Méli**

Okay, analysons la situation. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai froid. Et d'après la sensation que j'éprouve au niveau de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, je suis attachée.

Je sentis la peur m'envahir, si bien que je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. Allez, un peu de courage Méli ! A trois : un…deux…deux trois quart…. Oh punaise, si Lily était la, elle me traiterait de trouillarde ! Mais je me disais que, premièrement j'avais le droit de l'être. C'est vrai quoi ! Mon job c'est chirurgien, et non pas profiler. Et deuxièmement, Spencer était avec moi. Oh merde Spencer ! J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et chercha désespérément du regard la chevelure si caractéristique du Docteur Reid. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de soulagement quand je le vis assis en face moi, toujours inconscient.

Je me mis alors à étudier le lieu. Petite cabane en bois, très certainement perdue au milieu de nulle part. Cette idée me fit grimacer : combien de temps allons-nous rester prisonniers de ce malade mental ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Je me doutais bien que c'était notre suspect mais ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait ni de quoi il était capable me terrifiait…

Un gémissement en direction de Spencer me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Je souris en voyant qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience.

─ Hey, tu vas bien ? Demandais-je à Reid dans un murmure

─ J'ai connu mieux, grimaça-t-il. Et toi ?

─ La même très cher. Ta tête ne te lance pas trop ?

Même dans ce genre de cas, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de la santé de mes collègues. Déformation professionnelle, je pense.

─ Un peu, mais ça va. Tu tiens le coup ?

Je savais qu'il faisait référence à mon non-expérience sur le terrain ? Et à vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ce genre de situation et je ressentais tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient se battre dans ma tête pour savoir lequel allait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Après une légère réflexion, je pense que d'ici quelques heures, l'hystérie allait sortir le champagne pour fêter la victoire. A moins que ce ne soit la folie, ou pire : les deux.

─ Pour être honnête : je suis morte de trouille.

Spencer esquissait un léger sourire compatissant lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente notre ravisseur ! Quelle joie !

─ Vous voila enfin réveillés, nous fit l'homme avec un sourire sadique. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

Spencer et moi échangeâmes un regard mêlant peur et incompréhension.

─ N'ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien si vous suivez à la lettre toutes mes instructions.

Malgré tout, mon intuition me disait que notre calvaire ne faisait que commencer...


	15. Chapter 15

─ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Reid à l'inconnu

─ Appelez-moi Docteur Jekyll. Fit-il d'un ton supérieur.

Docteur ? Alors ce fou furieux était médecin ? Grand homme blond d'environ cinquante ans, l'allure tranquille mais toujours cette lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux. Cet homme était le mal à l'état pur mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que l'on pouvait détourner le serment de sauver des vies à des fins criminelles et n'éprouver aucun remord.

─ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa d'un air mauvais. Mais j'avais décidé ne pas me laisser impressionner.

─ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi détourner et pervertir la médecine à des fins criminelles ?

La baffe magistrale qu'il m'administra m'assomma à moitié. Oula, ce type n'y allait pas de main morte ! Il avait frappé tellement fort que ma lèvre s'était fendue sous l'impact. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Lily avait de plus en plus mauvais caractère. Avec tous les coups qu'elle avait encaissé, ça a forcément dû lui endurcir le caractère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'entendais Spencer gigoter sur sa chaise et tenter de faire reculer Jekyll mais cela sembla n'avoir aucun effet vu que quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis contre mon oreille le souffle chaud de celui-ci ainsi que la pointe d'un couteau contre la chair de mon cou.

─ Redites ça encore une fois, et je vous tranche la gorge.

Son ton était calme, posé, mais je pouvais sentir toute la rage que notre ravisseur essayait de contenir. Je déglutis et fis un léger signe de tête pour montrer que j'avais compris. Cela semblât le satisfaire, puisqu'il s'éloigna de moi et rangea son couteau. Je me redressais tant bien que mal en position assise et lança un sourire que je voulais rassurant à Reid. Malgré le soulagement, j'avais quand même la sensation que ce répit ne serait que de courte durée.

─ C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda inutilement Spencer

─ A vous de me le dire, Docteur Reid. C'est vous le génie ici, non ?

D'où il connaissait son nom ? Remarque, cela semblait normal, ce type avait l'air organisé et sur de ce qu'il fait. Et puis il devait connaitre le mien aussi.

─ Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé ? Continua le génie.

─ Quand je vous ai entendu à l'hôpital, j'ai été plus que flatté de l'intérêt que le FBI portait sur mon œuvre. Seulement, j'ai rapidement compris que vous comptiez m'empêcher de la réaliser jusqu'au bout. Et il en est hors de question. Car voyez-vous, j'ai de très grand projet, et celui de me faire arrêter par des agents du FBI n'en fait pas parti.

─ Votre œuvre ? fis-je choquée.

─ Ne dites pas le contraire docteur Delko, je sais pertinemment que vous avez opérer quelque unes de mes œuvres et un grand chirurgien telle que vous ne peut ignorer un tel talent.

─ Vous n'avez aucun….

Spencer m'avait fait signe de me taire. Probablement juste à temps. Mais Jekyll me regarda d'un air compréhensif.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, vous comprendrez en temps voulu mon chef d'œuvre. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous m'aiderez à le réaliser.

Je le fixais d'un air horrifié. Non, non, non ça ne pouvait pas être réel, il ne pouvait pas me demander de l'aider à tuer des gens innocents ! Je lançais un regard remplis de larmes vers Spencer, espérant y trouver un peu d'aide mais celui-ci avait l'air autant terrifié que moi.

─ Et si….et si je refuse de vous aider ? Demandais-je en retenant un sanglot.

─ Et bien…

Il s'avança et sortit un révolver qu'il pointa en direction de Spencer.

─ Vous aurez la mort de votre ami sur la conscience.

Spencer me faisait comprendre par son regard qu'il fallait que je refuse mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre….. Tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage, mon esprit était tiraillé dans ce choix difficile : accepter d'aider Jekyll ou Tuer Spencer. Devenir la complice d'un psychopathe ou rester du bon coté de la barrière. Renoncer au serment d'Hippocrate ou rester fidèle à mes valeurs. Non, le risque était trop grand, et je ne savais pas jusqu'où pourrait aller notre homme. Je pris une grande inspiration.

─ Je….j'accepte de vous aider.

Jekyll esquissa un grand sourire et rangea son arme dans la poche de sa veste.

─ Excellent choix Docteur Delko. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçue.

Et il quitta la pièce. Je laissais enfin libre cours à mes larmes, pour essayer d'évacuer mon trop plein de stress en quelque sorte, en me raccrochant aux yeux de Reid. Avais-je fais le bon choix en cédant à Jekyll ?

**Fin du POV Méli =)**


	16. Chapter 16

Trois heures du matin et je ne dormais toujours pas… Au contraire je pétais le feu (ce qui était étonnant d'ailleurs pour une marmotte comme moi) et je me comportais telle une pile électrique ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit, tantôt je sortais ma jambe droite de la couverture, tantôt la gauche. Je faisais toujours ça quand j'étais dans un état profond d'analyse, d'angoisse et de stress. Malgré la bonne douche chaude que j'avais prise avant de me coucher, rien n'arrivait à me détendre. Toutes ces histoires m'avaient retourné mon pauvre petit cerveau qui était actuellement dépourvu de neurones en en mode OFF.

J'eus alors un petit sourire car l'image de ma meilleure amie m'était soudainement venue à l'esprit. Méli détestait quand je m'agitais la nuit et s'assurait toujours de me shooter avec une tisane remplie de somnifères pour que je puisse dormir. En pensant à Méli j'eus un petit pincement au cœur, je n'aimais pas quand ma meilleure amie se trouvait loin de moi et surtout en ce moment avec un fou furieux qui rôdait dans les parages… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais son message de tout à l'heure m'avait un peu inquiéter, et puis je sentais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais je m'efforçais de rester sereine et positive car malgré tout dans ce boulot il fallait se forcer à l'être, sinon je vous assure que toutes nos capacités mentales seraient sérieusement atteintes à cette heure-ci.

Je me relevais et allumais la lumière, après tout ça ne servait à rien d'insister et puis quand le sommeil ne vient pas, il ne vient pas ! Le marchand de sable, Nounours et compagnie ne voulait pas mon bonheur pour aujourd'hui. En me relevant, ma maladresse légendaire fit tomber tous les dossiers de l'affaire en cours qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit. Les images sordides des victimes me firent face ainsi que tous les rapports de police. En me mettant au lit, j'avais étudié le dossier pendant au moins deux bonnes heures dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose mais sans résultat. Je soupirais bruyamment, m'agenouillais et les ramassèrent, c'est alors que j'eus un TILT retentissant rassemblant plusieurs choses dans ma tête et remettant mon cerveau en mode ON.

─ HAN ! Une illumination ! Merci Mon Dieu ! fis-je tout en regardant le plafond.

Je me relevais soudainement mais évidemment mon crâne ne put éviter le dangereux angle de la table de nuit qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

─ AIE ! SALOPRIE !

J'eus les larmes aux yeux et je vis alors des petits z'oisieaux virevolter devant moi. Je secouais la tête ignorant la douleur, mis un gilet sur ma chemise de nuit Betty Boop (désolée j'ai pas pu résister) et sortis telle une furie de la chambre. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un de l'équipe sinon telle que je me connaissais j'allais vite oublier ! Donc il valait mieux partager mes pensées quitte à ce que je finisse au cimetière pour avoir osé réveiller quelqu'un. Mais une fois dans le couloir je m'immobilisais.

Euh question importante et rhétorique (comme dirait Reid) a qui devrais-je en parler ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et les pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête, Morgan ? Non il allait m'égorger déjà qu'il m'avait dans le collimateur et avait essayé de me jeter par la fenêtre en rentrant à l'hôtel … JJ ? La pauvre chérie devait profondément dormir avec toutes ces horreurs auxquelles elle devait faire face tous les jours, je serais méchante de la réveiller … Prentiss ? Oulala surtout pas, Madame devenait une vraie plaie quand elle ne récupérait pas ses heures de sommeil ! Je n'avais visiblement plus le choix alors, il ne me restait plus que Rossi et Hotch … C'est alors que l'absence de Reid me fit rendre compte qu'il était vraiment important dans l'équipe, j'aurais pu le réveiller sans problème et discuter avec lui… Mais bon j'étais maudite et ce n'était surement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Bon il fallait que je me tourne vers les deux seniors ! J'étais sûre que ces deux-là ne devaient pas trouver le sommeil eux non plus. Ils étaient trop obsédés par la traque ! HAN Mon Dieu ! Lily t'es en train de devenir comme eux ! C'est pas bon tout ça !

Mais il était hors de question que j'aille voir Hotch (choix le plus logique vu que c'était le patron). Malgré ma décision de mettre nos différents de côtés, je ne voulais vraiment pas subir ce supplice et surtout il fallait que je garde mes nerfs bien au chaud, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une baisse de tension !

Je vis de la lumière dans la chambre de Rossi et m'apprêtais à taper sur la porte quand un grincement se fit entendre. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une main puissante se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et mis un violent coup de coude à la personne qui avait eu le malheur de me toucher. Je me retournais et vis avec horreur un Hotch qui me fixait impassible, la main sur ses côtes.

─ Bonsoir Lily, je vois que tu es en forme et de très bonne heure qui plus est, remarqua-t-il ironique.

Je mis la main sur ma bouche, incapable de bouger et de prononcer quoi que ce soit. J'avais frappé mon patron ! Ça y'est c'en était fini de moi ! Adieu planète Terre !

Hotch eut un demi-sourire, s'approcha et m'enleva la main de la bouche.

─ Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, je te rassure juste un peu bousculé. J'ai tout de suite senti que tu allais réagir, je peux même m'estimer heureux que tu ne m'aies pas mis une gifle même si je l'ai sans doute mérité.

Je gardais le silence, frappée par la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

─ Tu pourrais me suivre s'il te plait ?

Il me fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre, j'obéis et le suivit. Une fois tous deux rentrés, il referma la porte tout doucement.

─ Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

J'hochais la tête et pris place sur une chaise qui ne se trouvait pas loin du lit. Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à ce que pouvait être Aaron Hotchner dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et bien je ne m'étais pas trompée, son lit était rempli de paperasse et de photos en tout genre, avec une carte demeurant sur une table. Un vrai maniaque de profiler !

─ Oui je sais, la vie d'un profiler comme moi n'est pas vraiment intéressante ! me fit Hotch avec un sourire tout en s'asseyant sur le lit (qui avait visiblement suivi mon regard).

Oups ! Je décidais alors de reprendre l'usage de la parole.

─ Euh non je ne trouve pas … essayais-je de me rattraper.

─ Je plaisante, calmes toi.

─ … Pardon pour … le coup de coude, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

─ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû te dire que c'était moi. J'ai entendu du bruit et un cri étouffé de loin, je suis alors sortis de la chambre et sans te mentir je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était toi, qui est réputée pour dormir le plus dans cette équipe. J'étais un peu surpris de te voir planter dans le couloir, je pourrais savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Je le fixais. Je rêve ou tout était redevenu normal ? Hotch me parlait décemment avec des phrases ayant un sujet, verbe et complément !

─ Fallait que je parle à Rossi, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Hotch fronça les sourcils.

─ A trois heures du matin ?

─ Oui …

J'étais en train de m'enfoncer encore plus. Mon patron m'analysait du regard, attendant sans doute que je crache le morceau. J'allais répondre quand un violent maux de crâne me fit tressaillir, j'avais complétement oublié que dix minutes plus tôt je m'étais éclatée la tête contre la table de nuit. Et voilà qu'au lieu de voir les petits oiseaux, je voyais des étoiles … Intéressant.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Et merde ! Hotch ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, il me regardait d'un air surpris et inquiet à la fois.

─ Rien, mentis-je.

─ Je ne te crois pas, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de perdu !

Perdu ? Il se foutait de ma gueule là ! C'était à cause de lui que je ressemblais à une âme en peine telle une clocharde !

─ Je me suis juste cognée la tête.

─ Ah donc ça venait de toi le cri étouffé ? me questionna-t-il d'un air amusé.

─ Allez-y moquez-vous de moi ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez ramasser de votre part !

Il eut alors un air sombre et triste qui me fit sérieusement flipper et regretter mes paroles. Il fallait vraiment que j'enlève cette manie de répondre en blessant les gens …

─ Pardon Hotch, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

─ Non tu as raison, je me suis vraiment mal conduit envers toi et je t'adresse mes plus sincères excuses je voulais en aucun cas te blesser ou te faire du mal. En ce moment je suis un peu sous pression … et je sais qu'à des moments je peux être tyrannique et brutal.

Je faillis ouvrir grand la bouche mais réussis à me contenir. Toutes les disputes de la veille passèrent alors à la trappe et je décidais de les oublier. Je m'adoucis et une grande vague de calme me submergea (une première !).

─ Mais non dites pas ça, vous savez que c'est faux ! D'accord vous n'êtes pas facile des fois mais je le suis autant que vous … Et puis vous avez raison, il y a des moments où j'ai besoin de me faire remonter les bretelles quand je vais trop loin et vous êtes le seul qui arrive à me faire fermer ma grande bouche de sorcière et de commère !

Il croisa les bras et je pus voir que l'amusement se lisait à présent sur son visage.

─ Ah oui ? J'en suis flatté ! Même Morgan n'y arrive pas ?

─ Pff le jour où c'te boule de billard me fera taire, les poules n'auront plus de dents ! Y'a que vous que je respecte énormément pour ne pas vous rentrer dedans.

─ Ce n'est pas plutôt quand les poules auront des dents ?

─ Si, mais je préfère le dire à ma façon !

Hotch sourit, je me rendis alors compte que j'adorais ça et que ça me rendait toute chose. Je trouvais son sourire vraiment beau et le trouvais plus que charmant à ce moment-là… Mais il fallait vraiment que je me fasse interner, ça n'allait plus là !

─ Même si c'est dit assez bizarrement, c'est gentil de me dire ça Lily …

Je toussotais légèrement, assez mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation !

─ M'ouai … marmonnais-je. Ah et euh … Désolée d'avoir agresser votre collègue.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié.

─ Oui mais quand même, je …

─ Oublies-ça je t'ai dit, me coupa-t-il.

─ Ok…

─ Tu voulais voir Dave il me semble ?

Je clignais des yeux, mais OUI ! J'avais complétement oublié le pourquoi de ma ballade nocturne ! Toutes ces émotions m'avaient distraite.

─ Oui ! J'ai peut être découvert quelque chose concernant le suspect et sa signature sur les meurtres !

─ Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

─ Euh … j'avais tiré à pile ou face ! mentis-je encore une fois. Et puis de toute façon vous êtes là donc voilà !

Hotch secoua la tête.

─ Bien sûr à d'autre ! Viens à côté de moi et montre-moi ça.

Je m'immobilisais.

─ Pardon ?

─ Viens à côté de moi, j'ai découvert quelque chose aussi me faisant poser des questions sur le passé du suspect et l'élément déclencheur de sa folie. Tu ne dors pas et je ne dors pas, alors autant réunir nos informations pour qu'on puisse voir si l'on est d'accord pour ensuite avertir les autres.

─ …

─ Je ne vais pas te manger, viens là.

Je soupirais intérieurement et allais m'installer à côté de lui tout en trainant des pieds. Hotch me tendis ses dossiers puis nous nous mîmes à échanger nos récentes découvertes et à discuter activement de l'enquête tordue à laquelle nous avions affaire.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Salut les chéris ! Désolée de mettre aussi longtemps à pondre la suite Mdr ! J'ai eu un problème de connexion ! C'était la poisse ! Mais maintenant tout va bien donc je vous posterai la suite dès demain ! Pardon encore xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

─ Je te déteste Lily Taylor.

─ C'est un sentiment partagé Derek Morgan, répondis-je avec entrain.

Il était 8 heures du matin et je me trouvais avec Morgan au commissariat de police. Un peu plus tôt, nous avions eu une réunion à la va-vite faisant partager ce que j'avais découvert la veille.

─ Y'en a marre, depuis quand c'est toi qui nous réveille tout en disant que t'as eu une illumination ?

─ Depuis hier soir Monsieur ! Et arrêtes de te plaindre c'est soulant à force !

─ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Bienvenue dans mon monde … maugréa-t-il. Donc tu nous dis que notre homme a eu un autre élément déclencheur ?

─ Oui, saperlipopette mais tu fane ! Je ne vais pas le répéter quarante fois ! Hier en regardant les photos des victimes y'a un truc qui m'a frapper, au début il s'est attaqué à des sdf et des prostitués t'es bien d'accord ? Donc personne ne s'en était rendu compte car tout le monde n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à ces personnes-là. Comme on l'a dit hier pour le profil, il a dû subir une humiliation mais je pense plutôt que le type a dû d'abord se faire virer de son boulot pour que ça déclenche ses envies de meurtres. Il devait tuer pour le fun je suppose cet abruti ! Mais regarde après pour les deux dernières victimes, déjà sa victimologie change il s'en prend à des gens important et regarde les photos il leur a emballé leurs organes avec leurs intestins comme papier cadeau. C'est clairement personnel ! Il a du se passer un truc pour qu'il s'en prenne à deux personnes en même temps, peut-être qu'il connaissait les victimes ! Excuse-moi Musclor mais t'en connais beaucoup des meurtriers qui font des emballages cadeaux comme ça ? C'est son truc maintenant apparemment !

─ Ouai mais comme l'a dit Hotch tout à l'heure, ça devait être aussi un message pour les autorités.

─ Bah oui en gros : je vous emmerde quoi ! Je fais ce que je veux et personne m'arrêteras.

─ … Et bien chapeau Lily, en une soirée t'as trouvé sa signature et t'as compléter le profil ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es malade ?

Il mit sa main sur mon front.

─ Enlève vite ta vieille main de mon visage ! fis-je tout en lui tapant sur le bras.

Il ricana.

─ Et comment ça se fait qu'Hotch était au courant bien avant nous ?

─ J'étais avec lui toute la nuit, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je me mis une énorme claque mentalement. Mais Lily tu ne peux vraiment pas tenir ta bouche ! Les yeux de Morgan sortirent de leurs orbites.

─ QUOI ?

─ Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois !

─ Oui c'est ça ma jolie ! Je le savais ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

─ Tu savais quoi ? m'empourprais-je. Que deux et deux ça fait quatre ?

─ HA HA HA ! Lily a fait péter sa couverture ! en fait t'es une vraie petite allumeuse toi !

Mes nerfs montèrent en flèche.

─ Retire vite ce que tu as dit !

─ Non mais Lily c'est pas grave, tu peux tout me dire ! Pour une fois qu'Hotch daigne se décoincer. Alors si c'est avec toi, je ne peux qu'approuver !

─ MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT ! T'ES CON OU QUOI !

Morgan entra alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Tout le monde nous regardait et je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise.

─ Mais tu vas la fermer ! Parle moins fort tout le monde nous regarde !

─ Oui c'est bon je me calme fit-il tout en reprenant ses esprits.

Quelle honte ! C'en était fini de moi ! Il allait me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

─ Non sérieux Lily. T'es vraiment resté avec lui toute la nuit ?

─ Ecoute moi bien connard de sans-papiers ! Si j'étais avec lui c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et vu qu'Hotch est à la limite du somnambulisme, je lui aie juste fait part de ce que j'ai vu et on en a parlé c'est tout !

Morgan m'analysait du regard. Il vit alors que j'étais sérieuse et que je ne mentais pas.

─ Donc t'as rien fait ?

─ Mais non ! Espèce de pervers ! Je ne suis pas comme toi moi !

─ Ce qui veut dire ?

─ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Capitaine Kirk ! Heureusement que Méli n'est pas la sinon tu lui aurais sauté dessus !

─ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il.

TILT ! Méli ! Mon Dieu mais je l'avais complétement oublié !

─ Hey attends, t'as pas eu de nouvelles de Reid ? demandais-je.

─ Non et toi ? Ils devaient pas nous rejoindre ici ?

─ Bah si ! Attends je vais l'appeler ! S'ils ne se la ramènent pas tout de suite, Hotch va les massacrer.

─ Ils doivent être occupés, notre génie a flashé sur Méli apparemment, plaisanta-t-il avec un brin de jalousie.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et composais le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Je tombais directement sur sa messagerie. Non mais elle était sérieuse là ? Mais je vais la tuer !

─ Morgan, ça réponds pas ! Appel Reid s'il te plait.

─ D'accord, mais je te préviens s'il ne répond pas je vais lui faire ce que je fais d'habitude parce que là ça commence à être gonflant cette situation.

─ Le taper et répandre du sel sur ses clés ? demandais-je

─ Non.

─ Du citron ?

─ Non.

─ Du vinaigre ?

─ Non.

─ De l'essence comme la dernière fois ?

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

─ Bah alors quoi ?

─ T'es vraiment une pauvre fille !

─ Tu t'es pas vu Geronimo ! Appel le génie s'il te plait !

Il soupira, s'éloigna du bureau ou l'on se trouvait et s'exécuta. Hotch arriva alors en compagnie de Rossi et de Prentiss.

─ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda mon patron.

─ On essaie de joindre Reid et Mélissa.

─ Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles ? fit Rossi d'un air surpris.

Je secouais la tête.

─ Et vous alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ?

─ JJ est avec Garcia au téléphone, répondit Emily. Elle va nous envoyer les dossiers de médecins, chirurgiens, infirmiers ou aides-soignants qui ont été renvoyés dans les mois précédents et qui peuvent correspondre au profil.

─ Ok. Des nouvelles d'Anderson ?

─ Il est en train de patrouiller avec son équipe, il nous tiendra au courant dès qu'il trouvera quelque chose.

─ Je crois qu'il y a un problème, intervint Morgan qui venait de revenir.

─ Quoi ? l'agressais-je.

─ Reid ne décroche pas son téléphone, il est sur répondeur également.

J'eus la sensation qu'un seau d'eau glacé m'était tombé sur la tête. Les autres s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

─ Ok, ne commençons pas à paniquer pour rien, fit Hotch. On va se séparer et essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

J'hochais la tête mais n'arrivais pas à parler car je commençais vraiment à flipper.

─ Prentiss et David, retournez voir les familles des deux dernières victimes qui étaient particulièrement les cibles de notre homme. Reposez leurs les questions et revoyez leurs passés au crible, Garcia vous aidera. Morgan, tu viens avec Lily et moi à l'hôpital ou Reid et Mélissa se trouvaient. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'important …

─ Et si on ne les trouve pas ? demanda Morgan.

─ On agira sur le moment, on se tient au courant par téléphone. Allez on y va.

Hotch me lança un regard rassurant auquel je répondis par un sourire timide. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la sentais mal cette affaire ! **Méli, j'en ai marre de toi et de ta poisse !**


	19. Chapter 19

Je me trouvais à l'arrière de la voiture en compagnie de mes deux collègues mâles dominants, et il était bien sur inutile de dire que l'ambiance était pourrie de chez pourrie. Nous étions tous les trois assez soucieux et d'ailleurs on pouvait presque entendre le retentissement de nos cerveaux qui travaillaient à l'unisson. Je n'arrêtais pas de taper du pied et de m'agiter telle une souris prise au piège dans sa cage.

─ Arrêtes un peu de bouger tu veux ? me reprocha Derek.

─ De quoi je me mêle je fais ce que je veux, répliquais-je froidement.

─ Occupes toi plutôt de relire le message qu'elle t'a envoyé hier et de voir si quelque chose t'as semblé bizarre au lieu de me monter les nerfs.

BING ! Ses mots me frappèrent de plein fouet ! Le message ! Mais OUI ! J'avais complétement oublié que ma meilleure amie m'avait envoyé un message la veille plus ou moins chelou ! Je m'empressais de sortir mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste et rechercha en vitesse le dernier message de Méli que je relus à haute voix.

─ « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec Reid chez un de mes collègues médecins car il a des informations pour nous concernant l'enquête. On vous rejoint dès demain au poste de police. A bientôt. »

─ Tu vois quelque chose de bizarre ? me demanda Hotch

Je fronçais les sourcils en guise de réponse. Je dirais OUI assez quand même car comme je l'avais constaté la veille, Méli n'a jamais été du genre à me dire « A bientôt » … Mais en même temps quand Madame est fatiguée, on peut s'attendre à tout ! C'est en relisant le message plusieurs fois qu'un truc me titilla, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi et ça commençait légèrement à me gonfler ! Qui allait pouvoir trouver le souci si même moi, sa meilleure amie, n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère ?

─ Lily ? insista mon supérieur.

Putain mais il allait se la boucler oui ? Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec ses questions à la con ! A moins que...

─ D'où elle me dit « à bientôt » cette folle ? Ce n'est pas son style, beaucoup trop formel ! Et puis … MAIS OUI ! Elle n'appelle jamais Reid par son nom de famille ! Ça a toujours été Spencer, Spenci, Ma crevette ou le Génie ! Putain mais quelle conne je suis !

─ Calme toi Lily tu ne pouvais pas le voir tout de suite, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta de me rassurer Hotch.

─ SI je devais le voir quand même je suis sa meilleure pote, je dois la connaitre mieux que personne !

─ Tu parles d'un profileur et d'une meilleure amie... maugréa Morgan.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'allait pas commencer Monsieur Propre ! De quel droit il se permettait de me juger celui la ?

─ Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? fis-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

─ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Lily, répondit-il sèchement.

─ Explique ton point de vue, je t'en prie je vois que t'en meurs d'envie. Dis-moi vite avant que je te fasse bouffer le tableau de bord.

─ Si tu étais vraiment sa meilleure amie, tu l'aurais remarqué plus tôt et on ne serait pas là à s'inquiéter sur son sort ! Tu te rends compte quel temps on a perdu depuis hier ! Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer !

─ Je t'interdis de dire ça, espèce de connard ! Si y'a quelqu'un qui la connait mieux que personne ici, c'est moi ! C'est pas parce que tu t'es entiché d'elle que ça te donne le droit de porter des jugements de merde ! Je la connais depuis le berceau, on a tout vécu ensemble ! Je connais tout de sa vie, dans les moindres détails ! Et toi tu connais quoi d'elle s'il te plait ? Appart la marque de ses sous-vêtements ? Rien, alors tu la boucles !

Morgan se figea et serra les poings. Je vis alors le regard qu'Hotch me lançait à travers le rétroviseur. Comme d'habitude il était toujours assez surpris de ma répartie car j'avais vraiment la plus grande gueule de l'équipe, ce qui avait des bons comme des mauvais côtés. Et heureusement que je me trouvais dans une voiture parce que je vous assure que j'aurais dégommé cet espèce de carambar bourré de testostérones ! Je vis du coin de l'œil Hotch faire un signe discret à Morgan pour l'empêcher de répliquer.


	20. Chapter 20

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Morgan faisait la gueule, Hotch restait concentré sur la route et moi… ben moi je me retenais de ne pas étrangler mon collègue afro-américain avec sa ceinture de sécurité.

─ Nous sommes arrivé au Bellevue Hospital Center. Intervint Hotch, et bizarrement cela sonna pour moi comme la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles.

Nous sortîmes dans un bel ensemble de la voiture et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le hall de l'hôpital. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il avait pu se passer ici, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que rien de grave n'était arrivé à mes docteurs préférés. J'eus un mini sourire en pensant que séparés, ils étaient de véritables aimants à merdes alors ensemble réunis, cela ne devait pas être très glorieux !

─ Bon, nous devons agir au plus vite. Fit Hotch. Morgan tu t'occupes des caméras de sécurité, ça peut nous aider. Lily et moi on interroge le personnel pour retracer leur parcours.

Disant cela, il tourna son regard vers moi, et j'en profitais pour le remercier d'un signe de tête. Son petit sourire en coin me fit comprendre qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour éviter une perte humaine dans l'équipe, mais aussi qu'il me comprenait. Et ça, ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi.

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, nous retrouvâmes Morgan assis à une table avec de nouvelles découvertes qui laissaient présager le pire.

─ Les caméras n'ont rien, soupira Morgan d'un air désabusé. Elle les a simplement filmés quand ils étaient assis à cette table, certainement pour parler de l'enquête. Ensuite on les voit se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital, et puis plus rien.

─ Donc déjà nous savons que le dernier endroit où ils ont été vus était à cette table. Nous devons donc trouver ce qui a pu se passer durant le laps de temps où ils y étaient, remarqua mon patron.

Je me levais de ma chaise et fis le tour du hall du regard.

─ Le point de vue est relativement dégagé, on peut voir où ils se trouvent de n'importe quel endroit du hall.

─ En plus, de nombreuses tables sont proches de celle-ci, compléta Morgan. N'importe qui installé à proximité aurait pu entendre leur conversation.

─ T'as vu quelqu'un de louche sur les bandes d'enregistrements des caméras ? lui demandais-je.

─ Quelques personnes, mais aucune de réellement suspectes pour moi.

─ Je suis sûre que c'est notre taré qui est derrière tout ça !

─ Epargnes nous ta psychose, merci.

─ Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit « Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer » ? Moi je te dis que y'a anguille sous roche. Comme par hasard ils disparaissent vers l'hôpital ou toutes nos victimes ont passé leurs derniers jours ? Ce type connait bien cet endroit il doit venir aussi par-là pour faire du repérage et de se délecter de la mort de ses proies. Il a dû voir Méli et Reid enquêter et s'énerver qu'on vienne fouiner dans ses affaires.

─ Et si Reid aurait voulu entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il nous aurait avertis …

─ On a raison depuis le début, confirma Hotch. Notre homme doit être un ancien médecin et quelqu'un de très intelligent.

La réalité me frappa en pleine face, mes collègues et amis se trouvaient en danger tout ça à cause de ma négligence. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les réprimai aussitôt.

─ Ok, Morgan tu retournes au commissariat et tu envoies les bandes d'enregistrement à Garcia. Je veux qu'elle repasse tout au filtre même si tu n'as rien vu de suspect. Quand Rossi et Prentiss rentreront, tu t'occuperas de gérer l'équipe et je veux que tu me tiennes au courant toutes les vingt minutes de l'état de l'enquête. D'une manière ou d'une autre la disparition de Reid et de Mélissa est liée à notre affaire maintenant, donc on ne perd pas de temps.

─ D'accord, et vous ?

─ On va sortir en dehors de l'hôpital et tenter de voir ou Reid et Mélissa auraient pu se rendre pour se faire piéger. On en profitera pour prendre l'air également … finit-il avec calme.

Morgan acquiesça et me fixa. Je détournais les yeux et fis mine de regarder ma montre.

─ Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna et Hotch me pris alors par le bras.

─ Viens, tu vas te calmer un peu.

J'obéis et me dirigeais vers la sortie en la compagnie de mon cher et tendre supérieur.

_Haha ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Y'en a qui vont me tuer ! _


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors après avoir fait une longue pause (ouai je sais le dernier chapitre date de 2011 ou 2012 je ne sais plus xD) j'ai décidé de revenir à mes premiers amours, c'est-à-dire l'écriture et ma série Esprits Criminels !

Je ne sais pas si ceux ou celles qui suivaient mes histoires sont toujours sur ce site après tout ce temps mais bon ! place aux anciens et nouveaux lecteurs bien sûr !

Je vais tenter de reprendre cette fic et surtout mon personnage « Lily » qui apparemment a fait fureur. Comme on dit « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bisous !


	22. Chapter 22

-Putain ça craint ! hurlais-je tout en sortant de l'hôpital.

-Lily s'il te plait … me reprocha Hotch

-Bah quoi ?! Il ne faut pas me la faire à moi ! Ils sont dans de sales draps et tout ça par ma faute !

Hotch garda le silence et se contentait de me fixer, il savait que j'étais en train de craquer. J'avais réussir à me contenir par dignité car je ne voulais surtout pas que Morgan assiste à un moment où j'étais des plus vulnérable.

-Comment on va faire maintenant ? Comment on va les retrouver ? fis-je tout en donnant un coup de pied à une poubelle qui n'était pas très loin de nous.

Et ben voilà ça y'est on y était ! Je craque ! Je baissais la tête et commençais à voir flou devant moi et ni une ni deux, j'avais ouvert les vannes.

J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte. J'étais terrassée par l'inquiétude, la peur et le sentiment que tout était de ma faute.

Je sentis alors deux mains puissantes me relever le visage puis le tenir. Les yeux de Hotch se plantaient dans les miens. Wahou ! noisettes contre noisettes !

-Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, quoi qu'il se passe je sais que Reid et Mélissa vont s'en sortir, ils sont robustes.

-Comment vous pouvez en être sur … tentais-je de dire entre deux sanglots.

-Parce que je le sais, une personne très intelligente et avec un gros manque de délicatesse m'a dit un jour et je cite : « Cette putin d'équipe est comme les Power Rangers, on est intouchable, on a survécu à au moins trois enlèvements, plusieurs prises d'otage et surtout à tous les pires psychopathes pouvant exister sur cette terre ! Donc tranquille la life ! »

J'arrêtais immédiatement de pleurer suite à la tirade de mon patron.

-C'est moi qui a dit ça ? chuchotais-je

-A ton avis ? me répondit Hotch avec un demi-sourire.

Le regard de Hotch me transperçait. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait entre nous surtout ces derniers temps, mais il avait réussi à me calmer en l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Elle est très intelligente cette fille … tentais-je d'ironiser.

-Oui et très maligne aussi, et je n'aime pas quand cette fille là en question se met à pleurer en plein milieu d'une enquête, ça ne lui ressemble pas… me répondit-t-il.

-Pardon, c'est juste que j'en avais besoin… fis-je tout en rebaissant la tête.

Mais quelle horreur ! J'étais en train de faire la chochotte devant mon boss ! Mais c'est pas possible, dans quel monde j'étais ! Lily Taylor tu es une warrior !

Hotch me releva encore la tête et me prit par le menton. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

-Cava aller, on va s'en sortir, on s'en est toujours sorti … fit-t-il avec fermeté.

Sans doute oui … Je gardais le silence car j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole momentanément, il avait raison après tout … Après toutes les galères qu'on avait connus, c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait se planter !

-Cava mieux ? s'inquiéta Hotch face à mon (court) silence.

J'hochais la tête timidement, j'allais faire une crise cardiaque face au regard magnifique que me lançait Aaron Hotchner.

Au moment où je pensais que mon vénéré patron comptait lâcher prise, il me caressa la joue. **Et PAF ! Hotch 1000 / Lily – 10.** Mon cœur allait rater un battement.

-Très bien, aller on y va.

J'étais toujours sous le choc après ce petit geste venant de lui, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Bordel ! j'y comprenais rien ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait à me rendre dingue, hein POURQUOI ?!

-Tu as perdu ta langue Lily ? me questionna Hotch avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Vas-y fou toi de ma gueule Monsieur cinquante nuances de folie !

-… Non c'est bon on peut y aller dis-je tout en reniflant.

Il sortit alors un mouchoir de sa veste et me le tendit. Je le pris tout en le remerciant du regard.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse… lâchais-je.

-Je me serais passé de cette remarque Lily, mais je t'en prie.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois que Reid et Mélissa ont fait lorsqu'ils sont sortis d'ici ?

Aller Hop c'était parti pour mettre nos talents de profilers à l'œuvre …


	23. Chapter 23

- Je ne vois absolument pas où ils ont pu se rendre une fois sortis d'ici ! Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils se sont dirigés vers la sortie et que POUF fin de l'histoire !

- On sait que le message qui t'a été envoyé n'est pas de Mélissa, mais de notre homme.

- Oui et alors ?

- Il y a eu forcément quelque chose qui a dû interpeller Reid ou Mélissa en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Oui mais quoi ?

Hotch ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir et marchait devant l'hôpital, je savais qu'il essayait de résonner comme Reid, et moi il fallait que je fasse pareil pour Méli…

- Bon, récapitulais-je. On sait que les deux zoulous ont fait leurs recherches ici, Méli a eu le temps d'envoyer à Garcia une dizaine de dossiers de personnes qui on subit le même truc que nos victimes. On sait aussi que le gars fait du repérage pas loin de l'hôpital et qu'il a dû surprendre Méli et Reid parler de l'affaire, mais Morgan n'a rien vu de suspect sur les caméras de surveillance.

- Et on les aperçoit partir normalement vers la sortie, conclut Hotch.

- Le type a dû les choper dehors !

- Comment ? Tu as vu ou est-ce que nous sommes ? Trop de personnes et trop de circulations, quelqu'un aurait forcément vu deux personnes se faire enlever, non c'est impossible, trancha le patron.

PAF ! C'était vrai New York était une grande ville et on était vers l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de la région. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens histoire de chercher s'il y a avait des ruelles aux alentours mais en vain, Hotch avait raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus alors … marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

- Toi qui connais Mélissa mieux que personne, tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu entrainer Reid pour faire des recherches en plus ?

- Non je ne pense pas, Méli est bien trop faignante pour faire son truc perso, elle déteste être sur le terrain et c'est une première pour elle de nous assister du début à la fin lors d'une enquête.

- Et Reid ne l'aurait jamais fait également de son côté sans nous en avertir avant …

- Notre point de rendez-vous hier après que l'on se soit séparé c'était à l'hôtel, je pense que tout de suite après leurs recherches, ils devaient rentrer nous rejoindre … sauf si …

BOUM ! Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Lily ? Sauf si quoi ? me demanda Hotch.

- Sauf pour bouffer !

- Je te demande pardon ? questionna mon patron choqué par la débilité de ma phrase.

Je me mis à marcher d'un pas pressé non loin de l'hôpital tout en observant les alentours, Hotch sur mes talons.

- Bah oui ! Méli ne pense qu'à s'empiffrer et surtout quand elle en état de stress ! Et je me rappelle qu'une fois elle m'avait dit que les hot-dogs de New York étaient les meilleurs et qu'apparemment ils faisaient fureur !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu crois vraiment qu'au lieu de rentrer directement elle aurait fait du tourisme avec Reid pour chercher les meilleurs hot-dogs de toute la ville ? me balança Hotch d'un air furieux.

OUPS ! Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, ça allait barder pour eux quand on les aura retrouvés !

- Non quand même pas, tentais-je de me rattraper. Mais je suis sûre à 100 % qu'ils ont du faire un tour dans le coin avant de rentrer.

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

- Mon intuition.

Et sans me la vanter quand j'avais une intuition, c'était souvent la bonne.

- Et bien je crois qu'une fois de plus ton intuition a bien fait de se manifester Lily.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me montra d'un signe de tête un stand de hot-dogs qui se trouvait juste devant la rue face à l'hôpital. J'échangeais un regard avec Hotch puis je courus comme une folle jusqu'au stand où il y avait foule, manquant de me faire renverser par les dizaines de voitures qui passaient.

- LILY ATTENTION ! hurla Hotch qui avait failli lui aussi se faire renverser.

Arrivée juste en face, je vis une file d'attente longue comme mon bras qui se tenait devant le stand.

- HOP HOP HOP on dégage ! criais-je tout en bousculant tout le monde.

Un flot de protestations me répondit.

- Mademoiselle veuillez faire la queue comme tout le monde ! me lança une mamie d'un air indigné.

- Oh ça va Françoise ! On se calme j'ai des questions à poser au propriétaire de ce stand merdique ! On se bouge ! FBI !

Je brandis mon badge et par miracle tout le monde daigna enfin me laisser passer.

- Merci beaucoup ! Hey vous là donnez-moi ça ! m'exclamais-je tout en arrachant un hot dog à un homme pour le jeter dans une poubelle à côté. Vous en avez pas besoin, allez plutôt faire une marche à pied et buvez de l'eau plate, ça vous fera du bien !

L'homme en question me lança un regard noir et partit. Je vis qu'Hotch qui venait d'arriver se retenait de ne pas sourire.

Nous fîmes face au propriétaire en question qui était assez rondouillard (et roux de surcroit) et qui nous lançait un regard rempli de colère.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous avez fait fuir tous mes clients !

- On se calme, on veut simplement vous poser quelques questions ! fit mon patron d'un air dur.

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

- FBI !

Nous lui montrâmes nos badges, ça ne le calma pas le petit rouquin, bien au contraire !

- J'ai rien à vous dire, tout est en règle ici j'ai rien fait de mal ! nous agressa-t-il.

- On n'en a rien à foutre de votre petit stand de merde ! Tout ce qu'on veut c'est vous poser des questions par rapport à la journée d'hier ! aboyais-je.

- On aimerait savoir si vous avez vu deux de nos collègues hier en fin d'après-midi fit Hotch.

- J'ai des centaines de clients qui passent par jour ! Je suis l'un des meilleurs stands de hot-dogs de toute la ville ! Vous croyez vraiment que je me rappelle de la tronche de tous mes clients, si quelqu'un venait en faisant la roue et en me laissant un pourboire de 1000 dollars là je m'en souviendrais !

J'allais le buter ce vendeur de hot-dogs de mes deux ! Je me mordis la lèvre tout en serrant mes poings. C'était vraiment de la mauvaise volonté !

Hotch me fit un signe de la tête me donnant sans doute la permission que je pouvais m'occuper de lui. J'haussais les sourcils, dis donc j'étais dans la quatrième dimension ! Je pouvais le terroriser ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie, la situation était grave et c'était pas un poil de carotte qui allait me foutre des bâtons dans les roues !

- Ok Francis je vais être directe avec toi …

- Comment vous m'avez appelé ?! me coupa-t-il.

- ECOUTE MOI BIEN CE QUE JE VAIS TE DIRE ! hurlais-je ignorant sa question.

Il tressaillit. Hotch se mit à reculer visiblement surpris des ondes de rage et de frustration que j'émettais.

- Tu vas me dire si tu as vu deux de mes amis hier aux alentours de 17H d'accord ? ce sont deux agents du FBI, alors si tu ne me le dis pas tout de suite je te brise tes bijoux de famille, tu choisis le droit ou le gauche et tu resteras un connard toute ta vie ! Je ferais venir aussi les services sanitaires pour vérifier si c'est bien du hot-dog que tu sers, et pas des rats ou des chiens provenant du marché noir !

Un silence gêné s'installa, j'avais vraiment tapé fort là ! Mais l'heure tournait je n'avais pas que ça à faire moi, à prendre des pincettes !

- Alors vous nous aider maintenant ? demanda Hotch.

- Dites toujours … répondit le type visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ils étaient deux, un jeune homme assez grand de taille mais chétif et une jeune femme métisse assez élancée détailla Hotch.

- Non je ne vois pas.

Je soupirais bruyamment, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste.

- Et là ça te parle ?! dis-je tout en lui montrant sur mon téléphone une photo datant d'une soirée où se tenait les deux disparus.

Je vis l'homme regarder l'écran et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Oui ça y'est je me rappelle ! Curieux petit couple ces deux-là ! La grande asperge et la métisse aux cheveux lisses !

Un sentiment de soulagement m'emplit.

- Vous vous rappelez de quoi ils parlaient ? questionna Hotch.

- Non pas vraiment non, vous savez je ne m'amuse pas à écouter les conversations des autres.

- Mais bien sur Francis on te croit ! ricanais-je. Une petite fouine comme toi ne pas écouter ? On y croit tous !

- Bon d'accord… La jeune fille voulait absolument goûter mes hot-dogs tandis que l'asperge lui était assez réticent, il parlait de rentrer pour retrouver une équipe de je ne sais quoi.

- C'est nous l'équipe abruti !

- Lily … m'avertit Hotch, tu te calmes maintenant !

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que mon patron me fusillait du regard.

Ben quoi ? C'était bien lui qui m'avait autorisé à agresser ce vendeur-fouine à l'égo surdimensionné à la con !

- Et c'est tout ? insista le boss.

- Ouai, une fois leurs sandwichs pris, y'a un type qui se tenait derrière eux qui leur a demandé quelque chose.

Je me figeais.

- Un type ? quel type ? tentais-je de dire tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai déjà vu deux ou trois fois ce mois-ci mais il disait qu'il était médecin et qu'il s'inquiétait en ce moment des récents évènements.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit Hotch.

- J'en sais rien, ils se sont éloignés avec lui et j'ai repris le cours de ma vie c'est tout !

C'était notre homme, le psychopathe qui avait enlevé mes amis ! Je fermais les yeux. C'était maintenant plus qu'une évidence, il les avait bien enlevés …

- Ok merci, votre aide nous a été très précieuse le remercia Hotch

- Ouai maintenant est ce que vous pouvez dégager de ma rue ? Je dois gagner ma vie moi !

Mes nerfs montèrent en flèche.

- Bien sûr ! Je ferais quand même venir les services sanitaires ici ! Ah et j'ai des lames de rasoir cachés dans mes cheveux, des tonnes ! le menaçais-je.

Il blêmit. Hotch me prit alors par les épaules et me força à faire demi-tour. Je le suivis et l'observais, il avait l'air fermé et sortit son téléphone.

- Morgan ou est-ce que tu en es ? demanda mon patron.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mais vu le regard de Hotch ça n'avait pas l'air très concluant…

- Ok nous on a du nouveau, Reid et Mélissa ont été aperçus juste en face de l'hôpital pour prendre des hot-dogs, le vendeur nous a dit qu'un homme se tenait derrière eux et les a interpellés. Il disait être lui-même médecin et s'inquiétait des évènements qui ont eu lieu récemment… Oui je pense aussi qu'il parlait des meurtres… Tu dis à Garcia de se dépêcher de filtrer les bandes vidéos de l'hôpital et de tout nous envoyer à la seconde même ou elle aura fini.

- Y'a forcément un truc que Morgan n'a pas vu sur les caméras de surveillance, le type doit être là-dessus, il venait de l'hôpital ! m'exclamais-je.

Hotch me fit un oui de la tête.

- Tu briefes les autres et nous on arrive !

Il raccrocha et me regarda.

- Cava ?

- Je pète le feu Hotch, on y va ?! demandais-je tous en évitant son regard qui m'analysait des pieds à la tête.

- Oui on rentre au commissariat, avec nos 7 cerveaux restants on va bien trouver le dénouement de cette histoire…

J'hochais la tête avec inquiétude, il fallait qu'on se bouge l'heure tournait.

Je sentis alors une main se glisser dans la mienne. Je levais la tête et croisais le regard qui se voulait rassurant, de Hotch. Je la lui serrais puis nous nous engouffrâmes dans la circulation de New York afin de retourner au QG de la police.


	24. Chapter 24

Arrivés au centre de police, nous rejoignîmes directement l'équipe qui était au complet (enfin presque). JJ m'observa pendant quelques secondes puis me prit dans ses bras.

- Cava ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui t'inquiètes je suis comme la vermine, je crève pas ! essayais-je de plaisanter tout en répondant à son étreinte.

Elle me lâcha tout en souriant, je pris place auprès de mes collègues en essayant de me faire toute petite car tout le monde m'analysait du regard et honnêtement ça me fichait la trouille.

- Bon on fait le point, Morgan vous a expliqué ? commença Hotch.

- Oui tout à fait, donc t'es sûr que c'était notre homme ? questionna Rossi.

- Oui, même si notre témoin n'était pas tout à fait honnête ...

- C'était un connard vous voulez dire ! ironisais-je.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? fit Emily amusée, tu lui as fait la peau je parie !

- J'ai failli lui éclater sa ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car Hotch me lançait un de ses fameux regards assassins.

- Donc je disais ... même s'il n'était pas tout fait honnête et sympathique, je pense qu'il nous a dit la vérité. Mélissa et Reid ont été interpellés par le suspect.

- Qui disait être toubib ? demanda Morgan. On s'est pas plantés sur le profil c'est déjà ça ...

- Ouai psychopathe et narcissique à souhait, le gars je sais pas pour qui il se prend !

Tout le monde hocha la tête suite à ma remarque.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après .. fit remarquer JJ.

- Je suis prêt à parier que notre homme leur a demandé de venir chez lui pour discuter des meurtres, s'il disait être au courant des événements ça a du forcément intéresser Spencer et Mélissa, objecta Rossi.

- Et moi je mettrais ma main à couper qu'une fois arrivés chez lui, notre homme a dû leur proposer à boire et les droguer ... conclut Emilie.

- Mais je comprends pas... commençais-je, comment ils ont pu écouter un type qui s'auto-proclame être médecin et le suivre ? Enfin médecin c'est un euphémisme parce que excusez moi avec toutes les conneries qu'il a pu faire pour moi c'est pas un médecin, c'est un boucher !

- Elle a raison ! s'écria Morgan. Comment ils ont pu le suivre, enfin on est plus prudent que ça d'habitude !

Je sentais que Morgan allait éclater, j'en étais plus que ravie d'ailleurs même si je savais que la situation n'était pas top du tout.

Tant mieux, pour une fois que c'était pas moi !

- Il a dû forcément les mettre en confiance et ils n'ont pas forcément eu le temps de nous avertir de leurs agissements, répondit Rossi.

- D'autant plus que Reid et Mélissa ont une personnalité assez naïve, ils n'ont pas vu forcément le mal et tu sais bien Morgan que pour nous, les témoins ou les personnes pouvant nous aider dans ce genre d'enquête sont primordiaux dans ce genre d'affaire, trancha Hotch.

- Ouai bah c'est pas une raison ... maugréais-je.

- Ils ne sont pas toujours à voir le mal de partout Lily, ils ne sont pas comme toi et Morgan qui n'accordez votre confiance à presque jamais personne !

**Et PAF ! Hotch 1 / Lily 0. **

Morgan me lança un regard que j'évitais aussitôt.

Même si en ce moment j'étais complètement sous le charme de mon patron, Hotch commençait à me taper sur le système avec ses remarques à la noix sur "la confiance". C'est bon on avait compris !

- Bah voyons ! raillais-je, je suis désolée mais même si un type que je connais pas me dit qu'il est le roi du monde, jamais de la vie je suivrais cette personne ! Je suis pas suicidaire moi !

**PAF ! Hotch 1 / Lily 1. **

- Tu m'étonnes, tu serais même capable d'envoyer le président sur les roses avec toutes sortes d'insultes, plaisanta Prentiss.

- Ha ha ha ! en fait qu'est ce que vous avez appris des familles des victimes ?

- Rien de très intéressant, me répondit Rossi. C'était des personnes importantes certes, mais qui n'avaient aucun problème tant au niveau privé qu'au niveau professionnel.

- Garcia a également fouillé dans leur passé, y'a rien ! soupira JJ.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Morgan sonna.

- Par pitié petit cœur dis moi que tu as des bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer !

- Je pense que oui mon amour, je suis sur haut parleur ? résonna la voix de Garcia.

- Oui vas-y balances !

- Je viens de finir de filtrer les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital et c'est vrai qu'au premier abord on ne voit rien de concluant mais après avoir retournés les bandes vidéos dans tous les sens, on voit bien un type qui tourne le dos à la caméra tout le long et qui se trouvait bien avant que nos petits génies se pointent.

- On ne voit pas son visage ? demanda JJ.

- Pas trop ... sous n'importe quel angle c'est difficile de voir à quoi il ressemble.

- Garcia envoie tout ce que tu as ! ordonna Hotch.

- C'est fait depuis deux minutes Monsieur, répondit ma geek d'amie.

- Merci, on reste en contact.

Morgan coupa le téléphone et JJ se mit à ouvrir le fichier reçu en grand écran sur sa tablette tandis que nous nous penchâmes tous pour regarder la vidéo.

Je fronçais les sourcils c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect en premier lieu, plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une table tout en discutant ou en sirotant un café jusqu'à l'arrivée de Méli et de Reid.

- Regardez l'homme derrière ! nous montra Rossi en faisant un zoom.

Un type qui se tenait de dos faisait semblant de lire le journal et on pouvait voir qu'il apparaissait légèrement agité.

- Il a l'air de battre du pied et il relève la tête toutes les 5 minutes, remarqua Hotch.

- Il devait faire du repérage bien avant que Méli et Reid arrive ... fis-je sombrement.

- Puis il a dû les entendre parler de l'affaire, poursuivit Emilie.

- Et il s'est mis à les suivre pour ensuite leur parler... Comment j'ai pu rater ça !

- Voyons Morgan tu sais bien qu'on remarque ce genre de choses bien après que Garcia fasse ses tours de magie ! essaya de plaisanter JJ.

Morgan garda le silence. Bien que j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui faire des reproches sur sa négligence, je préférais m'abstenir, j'étais pas comme lui moi ! Je lui ferais payer ses coups foireux plus tard.

- Morgan on se concentre sur le suspect ! reprocha Hotch.

- Bon, on est quasiment sûrs que le gars habite dans le coin pour passer autant de temps à l'hôpital, récapitula Emilie.

- Toutes les victimes on été trouvés vers le parc ... fit Rossi, et on sait qu'au début il s'en prenait aux sdf et prostituées, mais après sa victimologie a changé du fait d'un éventuel renvoi ou d'une possible humiliation.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, je commençais à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible et j'étais au bord d'une crise de nerfs.

Il fallait qu'on les retrouve, non le méchant ne pouvait pas gagner !


	25. Chapter 25

Tiiiiiiilt ! C'est alors que mon cerveau se mit en mode surchauffe.

- Euh les gens ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi tandis que je me redressais sur ma chaise.

- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que le type squatte l'hôpital et les alentours sans que personne y prête attention ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda Emily.

- Le francis des hot-dogs nous a dit qu'il l'avait vu deux ou trois fois ce mois ci, ça correspond à peu près au timing entre nos deux principaux meurtres, et ça avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça !

- Ou est ce que tu veux en venir Lily ? me lança Hotch d'un air impatient.

- Bah je sais pas mais moi si je vois quelqu'un de chelou qui rôde dans le coin plusieurs fois de suite sur mon lieu de travail ou ailleurs, je le remarquerais tout de suite ...

- Sauf s'il travaillait dans le coin et que c'était un habitué, me fit Rossi avec un clin d'œil.

- Bah oui ! et comme par hasard il se tient en nous tournant le dos pour pas qu'on puisse voir son visage sur les caméras ! Il doit forcément connaitre les emplacements !

- Il connait l'hôpital ! conclut JJ.

- Il a dû bosser la bas ! confirma Morgan.

J'hochais la tête rapidement. Hotch décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui se trouvait sur le bureau et appela Garcia.

- Garcia, je veux que tu recherches les médecins, chirurgiens ou même infirmiers qui se sont fait renvoyés lors des deux derniers mois !

- Tout de suite mon grand Manitou ... alors... il y a eu 4 renvois sur les deux derniers mois, deux infirmiers, une interne et un chirurgien !

- Pour quelles raison ? demandais-je d'un ton pressé.

- Ah ma chérie tu es là, je m'inquiétais de ne pas entendre ta voix mélodieuse de princesse !

- J'at-tends ! fis-je en articulant, tout en me retenant de ne pas rire suite à la petite pique de Garcia.

- Alors ... et bah dites donc ... alors pour les deux infirmiers c'était pour comportement déplacé envers plusieurs aides soignantes ...

- Non ça ne peut pas être l'un d'eux, trancha Hotch, son renvoi doit être bien plus grave que ça !

- L'interne c'était pour de nombreuses absences non justifiées ... continua notre analyste en chef.

Je secouais la tête, non trop futile comme raison.

- Ah alors là j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ... s'écria Garcia d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? répondîmes tous en même temps.

- Figurez vous qu'un chirurgien au nom de Ray Stevens âgé de 54 ans et étant un pur new-yorkais a été renvoyé pour faute grave sur un jeune homme de 24 ans qui devait se faire opérer d'une splénectomie !

- C'est à dire faute grave ? questionna JJ.

- Il se serait amusé à prélever la rate à son patient tout en lui en transplantant une autre et ça sans le dire à ses supérieurs !

- MAIS IL EST OUF CE MEC ! criais-je, dégoûtée.

- Il s'en est sorti comment après son renvoi ? Il a pas été arrêté ? demanda Morgan.

- Je vais te dire ça tout de suite ... il y a eu des poursuites mais qui ont été abandonnées ... Bizarre ...

- Non pas si bizarre que ça, fit Prentiss qui venait apparemment d'avoir une illumination. Garcia regardes si le jeune patient décédé avait un lien avec notre première victime, Michael Sutton !

- Tout de suite... t 'es trop forte Emily Prentiss mais ça c'est pas nouveau, c'était son neveu et unique parent ! D'ailleurs c'est bien lui à l'origine des poursuites, il aurait engagé une avocate pour traîner en justice ce fameux chirurgien !

- Laisses moi rire, Sandra Ferguson notre deuxième victime c'était le nom de l'avocate ? supposais-je d'un ton cassant.

- Vous êtes parfaites mes anges !

- Voilà pourquoi il a monté d'un cran, c'était clairement personnel ! fit Hotch.

- Ah et attendez les loulous, votre princesse aux doigts de fée a trouvé quelque chose dans son dossier, il est noter que pour sa défense il a simplement "voulu faire une expérience qui, selon lui, pourrait changer la vie"

- Complètement fou, ça nous conforte l'idée de son narcissisme, il se croit totalement dans son délire, conclut Rossi en secouant la tête.

- Mais c'est tout il a rien eu de plus ?

- Et non JJ ! Parce-que apparemment ce cher monsieur était et je cite "l'un des plus brillants spécialistes de cet hôpital".

- A l'hôpital, personne ne nous a parler de cet incident ... Lily, Mélissa ne t'a jamais parler de ce fameux spécialiste ? me questionna Hotch.

- Non pas que je me souvienne, répondis-je.

En même temps je m'en serais souvenu si ma meilleure amie m'aurait parler d'un collègue qui croyait changer le monde en se la jouant Docteur Maboul avec les organes !

- Hey attendez les amis j'ai encore quelque chose, ce fou furieux travaille encore à mi-temps en étant consultant !

BINGO ! tout s'expliquait ! Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place.

- Mais ils sont complètement malades de garder un type même consultant qui a voulu faire une expérience bizarre sur un gamin et en causant sa mort ! criais-je, exaspérée.

- Il a dû les convaincre de le garder d'une façon ou d'une autre pour être proche de l'hôpital et de ses prochaines victimes, fit Morgan

- Et l'élément déclencheur c'était bien son renvoi, je suis sûr qu'être consultant ne l'enchantait pas mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait continuer son carnage, termina Rossi.

- Tu parles d'un carnage, complètement frappa-dingue ma parole ! dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

- Garcia tu as une adresse ?

- Oui Monsieur, il possède un appartement sur Central Park avenue ! Je vous ai envoyé l'adresse sur vos portables.

- Juste en face du parc et de l'hôpital !s'écria fit Emily tout en se levant.

Nous fîmes tous de même, l'heure était venue de s'occuper de ce taré !

- Ok merci Garcia ! fit Hotch rapidement.

- ... et euh ... Monsieur... dites moi... qu'est ce qu'il peut bien leur faire ? il va pas les tuer non ? demanda Pénélope d'une toute petite voix.

Je me figeais et échangeais un regard avec Hotch qui me fit un signe de tête rassurant.

- Non s'il les a enlevés c'est pour une bonne raison, lui répondit Rossi d'un ton ferme.

- Ah bon et laquelle ?

- Pour la simple et unique raison qu'il se trouve dans un plein délire, il pense être le plus intelligent et le plus brillant des médecins tout en faisant ses expériences bizarroïdes, et garder Reid et Mélissa lui donne un sentiment de pouvoir, ils font partis du FBI et n'oubliez pas que Mélissa est médecin ...

- Ouai et bah je vais lui montrer moi son sentiment de pouvoir ! je vais lui faire ravaler pour qu'il s'étouffe avec !

- Lily ... arrêtes de brandir le poing comme ça, t'es pas dans un combat de catch! commença à me reprocher JJ.

- Non mais c'est bon quoi ça me gonfle ! Faut toujours qu'on se tape les cas sociaux du monde ! Je vais me le faire ! m'énervais-je.

J'étais à la limite de vouloir tout casser dans la pièce quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

- Euh ... Rossi ?! fis-je d'une voix stridente.

Après avoir mit sa veste, il se tourna vers moi. Il savait ce que j'allais lui demander.

- Quand vous dites que Mélissa est médecin ... ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il va lui faire faire ses trucs bizarres ?

Il ne répondit pas d'ailleurs personne ne daignait me répondre, j'étais au bout de ma vie.

- On a pas de temps à perdre, pensons d'abord à les retrouver ! m'ordonna le patron.

J'eus un haut le cœur et j'allais vomir. Par pitié tout mais pas ça, je préférais dix milles fois qu'ils se fassent battre ou droguer plutôt que d'achever le travail que ce type avait commencé, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes ... surtout Méli... Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de me calmer.

- On va se séparer, David et JJ je veux que vous retourniez à l'hôpital questionner le personnel avec les données que Garcia vous enverra sur Ray Stevens on a de quoi faire, on a un nom maintenant.

- Et nous ? questionna Morgan.

- Lily tu t'occupes d'appeler l'inspecteur Anderson, tu lui dis de nous rejoindre à l'adresse du suspect, Morgan, Prentiss et moi même nous nous rendons là-bas.

- Pardon ? Je viens pas avec vous ? l'agressais-je.

- Non ! tu restes ici ! m'ordonna Hotch d'un ton ferme.

Je clignais des yeux, il se foutait de ma gueule. Je comptais pas rester ici me tourner les pouces pendant que le reste de l'équipe était dehors !

- Alors là c'est hors de question ! Je viens avec vous !

Un silence s'installa, une autre bataille Hotch / Lily était sur le point de faire rage. Hotch me sondait de son regard dur et je commençais légèrement à avoir les chocottes.

- Tu nous fait perdre du temps, tu es celle qui est le plus impliquée émotionnellement dans cette affaire, je ne veux pas que tu entraves l'enquête en mettant tes sentiments personnels en avant !

- Mais jamais je...

- On est tous inquiets pour Mélissa et Reid mais plus vite on agira, plus vite on les retrouvera, tu comprends ?! me coupa le patron.

- J'ai pas trois ans je vous signale, je suis pas encore débile ! répliquais-je d'un ton vif.

- Excuses moi ?

Je comptais répondre quand Emily me donna un coup de coude tandis que JJ me faisait signe de la boucler.

- D'accord c'est bon ... capitulais-je.

- On te tient au courant, me rassura Rossi.

- J'en doute pas une seconde ... marmonnais-je, vexée.

Prentiss, Rossi et JJ me lancèrent un sourire rassurant tout en s'éloignant. Hotch chargea son flingue puis s'approcha de moi.

- A tout à l'heure, occupes toi de faire le lien entre la police et nous d'accord ?

- ...

- LILY !

- O-K ! fis-je tout en tordant la bouche.

Il secoua la tête visiblement désespéré face à ma tête dure puis partit lui aussi à son tour.

Je soupirais intérieurement, je vis alors Morgan qui s'apprêtait également à suivre Hotch. Il me fixait et je savait pertinemment qu'il voulait me parler pour s'excuser de son comportement merdique de ces dernières heures.

Bien que je brûlais de lui dire ses 4 vérités en face et de lui en coller une, je préférais la mettre en veilleuse, je n'avais pas la force d'entamer une énième bataille avec ce bolosse.

- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?! aboyais-je. Va bosser du con !

Il serra les poings et s'éloigna rapidement, tant mieux la survie de ma santé mentale en dépendait.

- Bah dites donc mes amours c'est toujours l'amour fou à ce que je vois ! fit la voix amusée de Garcia qui était toujours en ligne.

- Ah t'es toujours vivante toi ?

- Tant qu'on ne me dit pas de raccrocher, je suis à vos ordres ! T'es toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois !

- T'es con Garcia ... dis-je avec un sourire.

- Je sais ma louloute, t'inquiètes on va les retrouver on est les meilleurs !

- Je l'espère ...


End file.
